


we found love in a hopeless place

by DepressedMom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is found kids, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just cute shit, Multi, Other, Swearing, hopefully a well chaptered fic, rfa dynamics, set after ray's good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedMom/pseuds/DepressedMom
Summary: after saeran's good ending,, how does our boy cope? what's the relationship like? (and what does saeyoung think?)unbeta'd bc idk what that even means, all mistakes are mine enjoy!!(all chapter names are flower meanings uwu)





	1. daffodils

He curls his fingers and squeezes. Had his nails been any sharper, the crescents that were forming on your palm would have started to seep with blood.

Saeran’s still curled into a ball in his seat, hand still joined with yours refusing to let go even in sleep. 

The seemingly permanent bags under his eyes had just started to fade with time. Laugh lines were slowly etching themselves onto his face. He had put on a little more weight as well. 

Just thinking about the progress he had achieved made your heart swell with pride. 

It had been two months since the grand reveal of the Prime Minister's crimes, two months since Saeran and Saeyoung’s identity had been revealed to the world. two months since Saeyoung’s disappearance.

A week since they had found him again.

The case file had been under the public eye for awhile. Numerous news anchors and journalists doing countless analysis' over every little detail. Of course, with the meticulous work ethic of V, Seven and Saeran you had no doubts about anyone finding a single mistake.

Surely enough it was quickly taken to court. The legal battle was nowhere near as vigorous as you had imagined. It was some kind of miracle, the amount of public support the RFA had been given after the entire ordeal. It was unprecedented to say the least.

Of course, that wasn’t to say everything was fine and dandy. The Prime Minister had his fair share of affiliates that had tried and tried again for an appeal.

There efforts remained fruitless, however. From the sheer amount of power from not only C&R but public protest. The appeal had been rejected. 

The entire journey had been difficult. The first 10 days with Saeran. The two months that preceded it felt like a blurry haze. Constant work had been done every single day.

In that time however, you and Saeran had grown closer together than ever. The two of you had already survived for so long. At this point, you were sure you’d be able to take on anything by his side. You knew he felt the same as well.

Over the course of those months, you had memorized 10 dozen legal terms. Familiarized yourself with the Constitution and Human Rights, you knew them like the back of your hand.

Seeing Saeran working so hard, you could not sit still. You started out as one of many witnesses in the first trial. By the end of it, you had practically become Saeran’s private lawyer. 

 

After everything those twins had been through you had had enough. You would not rest until you saw that awful man behind bars.

There was no where for the ex-Prime Minister to escape. Convicted for multiple felonies, he would be under a consecutive conviction. As he rightfully deserved.

After much interrogation, some of which you had personally attended, Saeyoung’s location had been revealed.

Now here he was, in the hospital bed before you. He had not woken up yet, fading in and out of consciousness repeatedly but Saeran was persistent.

He had to be there when his brother finally awoke. He had to be there to witness the moment Saeyoung’s eyes would flutter open.

Saeran mumbles something in sleep and slumps against your shoulder. At this angle you can count each individual eyelash, every micromovement of his face. He’s ethereal. The fairness of cheeks, the gloss of his lips, the sheen in his hair. There wasn’t a single thing you didn’t appreciate about him.

You take his hand and lace his finger with yours, and press a kiss to his knuckles. He softly sighs in his sleep.

You couldn’t even suppress the grin on your face even if you tried. 

“When did that happen?” a voice mumbles groggily. 

You jump in shock dropping Saeran’s hand and whipping your head to that voice. A voice all of the RFA missed, so dearly.

Saeyoung’s exhausted eyes look back at you, rubbing at them with a small smile making it’s way on his face.

“Saeyoung!!” you say a little too loud, causing Saeran to awake completely disoriented. His attention is on you at first, accessing your condition before taking a look at what had you so stunned.

“Saeran...is that...really you?” Saeyoung asks as soon as their eyes meet. Saeran’s on his feet in an instant, approaching his brother.

“Yeah..yeah Saeyoung it’s really me.” You could hear the wobble in his voice his usual calm demeanour did not usually allow. 

The brothers embrace, tears in their eyes. Saeyoung is on the verge of crying, you can tell. They stay like that for a few minutes, hugging like if they were to let go of each other, the other would disappear.

It was probably the most heartwarming thing you had ever witnessed.

Pulling away, Saeyoung brushes away his tears giving Saeran a soft smile.

“God, this feels like a dream.” Saeyoung murmurs so quietly you could have missed it.

“Yeah.” Saeran replies, “I know.” though now he’s looking at you. He takes your hand again, lacing his fingers with yours as he always does, and brings you to his side.

All the while you feel Saeyoung’s eyes on the both of you. Both curious and analytical as if seizing you both up together. You can’t really gauge whether that's a positive or negative reaction, his face not showing enough emotion.

They were definitely brothers.

Saeran kisses your forehead softly and you smile, resting your head on his shoulder before facing Saeyoung.

“So when did that happen? How did you guys meet? When did you start dating? Do you guys live together?” he interrogates, one question after another. He gasps. “Oh my god...have you guys slept together?”

At that your face heats up, you refuse to look Saeran in the eye.

“MC, you never mentioned having a-” he starts trying to get out of the cot,the monitor beside him shows his heart rate going all wonky. Saeran shoots you a worried glance.

You approach his cot and gently him force back, pushing his shoulder down. “Hey, hey one question at a time. No need to rush, we’re not going anywhere. You aren’t either. For now just rest, and ask us some of the simple stuff. Don’t overthink anything just yet, you just woke up. Okay?”

Saeyoung opens his mouth once, then twice before closing and instead settling on just gaping at you.

You feel an arm snake around your waist reassuringly. “She’s right, you know. You just woke up, and we don’t really want to give you a heart attack right after that. Besides we’ve got questions of our own for you, but we can deal with that later.” 

Saeyoung eyes the arm wrapped around your waist but Saeran only tightens his grip.

“Okay,” Saeyoung concedes, dropping back down in his cot properly. “Can you guys at least answer one of them? How do you guys even know each other?”

That was fair enough. From his perspective his brother was somewhere under V’s protection. How did he ever end up with the new member of the RFA?

It was pretty tricky though. Depending on how you phrased it. A tiny slip up could leave more questions than answers. Though both you and Saeran didn’t like having to keep certain secrets...it involved V and Rika and that was another mess of secrets all on it’s own. It would be better to leave that untouched.

“Well...after you went missing, V revealed your history along with Saeran’s. The RFA contacted Saeran to..get his permission to reveal all that information you and V dug up on your dad, so we could get you back as soon as possible... and…. yeah.” as you’re saying this you're making direct eye contact with Saeran trying to have a silent conversation. 

After all, everything you were saying wasn’t exactly a lie...and it kind of made sense if you didn’t know everything. Saeran grimaces but nods, seemingly satisfied with your story.

Saeyoung frowns, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You wait in bated breath for his response.

“So you’ve been dating for the entire time I was gone? Huh? How long was I gone for?” Saeyoung wonders aloud.

You hear Saeran sigh in relief, content with the change of topic. “About two months.”

“WHAT?!”


	2. gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saeran is v soft for mc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the bridge! the tension building up to the first climax of the fic! i hope this came through nicely and not too rushed! i have a lot of ideas of where to take the fic, so even if it seems like the plot is moving too fast trust me, there's a reason...i'll figure out that reason eventually :)) please enjoyy

Saeran felt movement in his arms, and he need to open his eyes. Just to make sure she was still there in his arms.

Indeed she was, lovely as ever even in her sleep. The sunlight that filtered in through the window pane casted a soft orange glow on the skin of her face and neck, the rest of her body trapped in the blankets and himself. 

There were days when he could not believe his luck. To have someone so precious look after him, cherish him, love him. He felt like it was something he didn’t deserve.

And yet…

She stayed everyday. She never left him, never abandoned him, never ignored or neglected him.

She never controlled him. She never manipulated him, never forced him to do anything he wanted to do.

She encouraged him, she complimented him, she gave him hope. The only thing comparable to the sweetness of her words was the sweetness of her smile. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He felt of surge of affection he couldn't explain, the kind that makes one want to hug someone so forcefully that it would crush their lungs, but have no other means of expressing.

He instead decided to simply pepper her face with kisses. Watching her eyes flutter open and the beautiful smile bloom on her face was one of Saeran’s favourite parts of the day.

“Morning, Saeran.” she mumbles, sleepy pressing a quick kiss to his mouth.

“Good morning, my love.” he murmurs in response, pressing a longer kiss to her lips in return. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Mmmhm. Thanks to you.” MC grinned before lifting her torso up and stretching her arms over her head, a sliver of the skin of her stomach getting exposed in the process.

Sometimes, Saeran wants to kiss every inch of her body. But, that would have to wait for some other time.

Instead he hugs her close to him and sighs contently, enjoying the fit of her body against his. His chin is cushioned in the crook of her shoulder and from here he has the perfect view of the clock.

He groans. “We have to get up soon to go get Saeyoung.”

MC whines at that, circling her arms around his waist. “Don’t wanna move from here” she pouts cutely.

Saeran can’t help but chuckle at her cuteness, pecking her lips once again in fondness. “I know you don’t, and I don’t either but I’m pretty sure Saeyoung’s missed his place long enough.”

At that she laughs, finally (read: unfortunately) moving away from Saeran to get up and start the day. Stretching her legs out a little before hopping of the bed. “Guess he’s missed his babies a lot, huh?”

Saeran rolls his eyes as that. “I still don’t see why he calls them that. They’re just cars.” he says as he too gets up.

She smiles that really lovely smile where it stretches across her entire face. “Maybe because his cars are precious to him?” she says she pulls the duvet up the bed and smooths out the edges.

Saeran rearranges the pillows as a thought occurs to him. A sly smile made its way onto his face. “Should I call you baby then?”

MC’s eyes widen at that, her entire face burning bright red adorably not responding.

He can’t help but chuckle, she’s so cute. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” 

She doesn’t protest to that and only bites her lower lip shyly.

They make their way to the bathroom when MC suddenly takes his wrist. “You can only call me baby if I can call you that too.” she says very seriously squinting her eyes at him.

Saeran’s own face burns a little at that but he can’t help himself from pulling her against him. “Of course, baby.”

 

☆

 

When Saeyoung’s let out of the hospital he runs straight out even though he has no idea where they had parked.

MC giggled next to him as Saeran sighed of the nth time today. Saeyoung was especially hyper today at the prospect of leaving and seeing his car. During the last few days at the hospital when he started feeling 100%, Saeyoung had been very exhausting moving about everywhere and generally made Saeran feel like he was babysitting a little kid.  
Nevertheless, he’d take an overly excitable Saeyoung to a teary, depressed one anyday.

Once they reached the car, Saeyoung was already inside the car. (He didn’t even have the key! How did he even manage to get in there without them?)

Saeyoung popped his head outside the window. “Come on slow pokes! I was promised ice cream and answers on you guys! I will not accept any rain checks today!”

Saeran shook his head but he couldn’t help but stifle the fond smile on his face. When he turns he says that same smile on MC’s face.

They sit in the back seats, and Saeyoung pouts. “Haven’t you guys ever heard that if someone isn’t sitting next to the driver it’s considered rude?”

MC moves to get up, but Saeran places a hand on her thigh to stop her. “No, I can’t say I have. I’m sitting beside her.” he says sticking his tongue at Saeyoung.

Saeyoung widens his eyes at that, (Saeran’s knows why, it’s such a difference from how he was as a kid, but being with MC had brought upon a lot of those.) and simply shakes is head chuckling.

He revs up the engine and then he and MC argue over what radio station to play. 

Saeran couldn’t be happier.

☆

 

They had found a nice ice cream shop by Saeran and Saeyoung’s old him. The same place they had escaped to that first time they visited their old home.

The interior was really bright with bright greens and pinks. The windows let in a lot of sunlight, perfect for days like this without a single cloud in the sky. The chairs a coffee brown, with glass tables and a hardwood floor. There were multiple panels for ice cream flavours written in pretty white loopy letters and a pristine ice cream display near the cash register area. The walls were decorated with fake leaves, bright green and pink cherry blossoms. A little cheesy but it’s what attracted them to this store in the first place.

Saeran could tell Saeyoung was thinking the same kind of thing judging from his expression. He sent him a questioning glance but Saeyoung only shrugged.

“Hey, Sev-Saeyoung, Saeran. I’ll order for you guys, just go find a place to sit.” MC says turning around to look at the too.  
“Okay! I’ll a have a chocolate ice cream with two scoops and a waffle cone!” Saeyoung replies cheerfully. Saeran shoots him a playful glare, not liking the fact that Saeyoung was asking fo all that when MC was the one paying.

“I’ll share whatever you’re having, baby~” Saeran tells her, loud enough for Saeyoung to hear. He’s not going to lie this kind of playful banter with Saeyoung wasn’t what he was originally expecting.

Three months ago he hated Saeyoung with his entire being, blamed everything that ever went wrong in his life on him. 

Which, when he looks at it now more objectively, wasn’t completely fair.

Saeran felt once again an immense amount of thanks to MC. If he hadn’t ever been there...well…

He would still be Rika’s tool. For a short while somewhere between the first month of waiting for Saeyoung he had felt all his anger that had been directed V and Saeyoung transfer itself to Rika for bit.

Yet, if he remember correctly, Rika had suffered greatly in her life too. He wasn’t sure if that was enough to excuse everything she had done (still might be continuing) but if MC could give him a chance… 

“Baby?? Did you just call her baby?!” Saeyoung asks in shock, staring at him wide-eyed.

Why do his cheeks still burn hearing that? MC was really going to be the death of him.

“Uh..um, yeah.” Saeran felt shy all of sudden. It was kind of weird having his brother acknowledge that. Perhaps he should only say such things when they were alone.

Saeyoung still looked a little shell-shocked. After he got out of his stupor he wolf-whistled.

“Man, you’ve changed.” Saeyoung stated, though he didn’t seem apprehensive at all. If anything he looked a little pleased.

Saeyoung still didn’t know the full story of course. He still didn’t know that Rika brainwashed him, that he had though V and his brother abandoned him. He didn’t know that his own brother was the one that hacked into the messenger. The one that kept MC locked up to be fawned over as Ray, then tortured as Saeran. Saeyoung would never the dual-personalities that had occupied his brain nor the elixir of salvation that tore his mind to pieces. 

Yet, what he did remember was a weak, tender-hearted little boy who let everyone walk all over him but remained innocent in his heart throughout.

Compared to back then, he had changed a lot over the years. As Ray, he was his weakest-self. Or so he had thought. Tender, soft and sweet. Selfless and kind in every sense. As Unknown, he had grown aggressive, angry, cold but also tough. The person he thought he had to be in order to survive. The person who he thought was the ideal version of himself.

Yet, as Unknown he hurt and traumatized the love of his life. For the first time Ray, the tender boy had grown angry at Unknown instead of vice versa. How dare he hurt the best thing that had ever happened to them!

And it was all for MC, MC who had only ever deserved the best of the best of both. Saeran. Warm, soft and sweet. Gentle but tough when needs be. Mature. For her, all of that for her. He wanted to be someone who can show her the kind of love someone as precious as her deserved. Yet, also to be someone who could properly protect her. Keep her away from harms way.

Most importantly however, he did it for himself. He was tired of being controlled and manipulated by people who only ever did him harm. Whose love was supposed to give him comfort and hope but only ever made him ashamed of himself.

From the start, that was never MC. She never took, always asked and gave him love that knew no bounds. It was now his mission in life to be able to give her that kind of love back, every single day.

 

When Saeran looks up at Saeyoung, his brother’s mouth is open in shock. Saeyoung’s eyes are swimming with questions and with a start Saeran’s realized what he’s done.

He slams his face into his palm and is about to clarify but as usual Saeyoung interrupts him.

“Okay, I’m just going to ignore that bit about your undying love for MC right now, but Rika? Did you say Rika? She brainwashed you? You locked up MC? You thought I abandoned you? What the-” before he could finish it was his turn to be interrupted.

“I’m back boys!” MC grins brightly, handing Saeyoung his cone before sidling up to Saeran before bring their ice cream to his face. “Is mint chocolate chip okay Saeran?” she asks, and Saeran feels the tension ebb away a bit at her concerned face.

“Yeah, MC it’s fine.” the words come out a bit more exhausted than he wants them to be, that’s more to do with the conversation that is to come than MC herself. Saeran kisses her mouth quickly in apology and while usually that does the trick, she seemed to catch on to the tension between the two brothers.

“Did something happen?”


	3. anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions & Reconciliations with enough fluff between MC and Saeran to make up for the light angst

You watch as Saeyoung and Saeran stare at each other intensely, each boy daring the other to break eye contact.

When Saeran finally does, he looks at you biting the inside of his cheek. “I..might have blurted a vague summary of everything that’s happened up until now. Including-”

“MC...Rika brainwashed him?” Saeyoung demanded so loudly, it causes people around him to stare.

“Oh jeez...okay well this definitely isn’t the place for this conversation. Let’s get back home and we’ll properly discuss this, okay?” giving the ice cream to Saeran, you take each boys wrists and drag them to the car. 

“I’ll drive and you two stay civil till we get home, alright?” you tell them as you climb into the driver’s seat.

“Yes, mom.” Saeyoung groans, but Saeran sends him a scowl through the rearview mirror and you can’t help but sigh.

Today was going to be a long day.

☆

“Okay so before either of you saying anything or get upset let’s just go over some things okay?” you tell them gently.

The two look at you curiously to continue.

“Alright, first off as we told you earlier there are a lot of things you haven’t been made aware of yet. The main reason we haven’t said anything was to give you some time to recover from your injuries. But it’s also because as you know V has his own secrets, we have to respect that. The only problem is that all of our secrets...overlap. Right now we’ll tell you as much as we know.” you tell Saeyoung who looks a little apprehensive but nods eventually,

You turn to look at Saeran trying to look at him equally as sternly, but hearing Saeyoung’s groan you know it’s not working.

“Saeran...Saeyoung loves you a lot and that's the only reason why he’s upset. The same way you would be upset if you did something for him and he didn’t understand it. I know you know this already but Saeyoung became an agent to protect you and it’s out of his unconditional love for you that he did such a thing.” you tell him.

You are actively trying to resist the urge to take his hand and run your thumb over his knuckles like you usually do to reassure. You’re really doing your best to make sure you’re being firm about this.

Saeran sighs but also nods.

“Okay now that that’s done, Saeran start whenever you’re ready. If you need me to fill in anywhere let me know.” you say finally before taking you seat.

You had been a bit extra about this by getting Saeran to sit opposite of Saeyoung and you in the centre as mediator.

Saeyoung snickers. “This is like a criminal show or something!”

Saeran shakes his head in embarrassment but by the smile on his face you can tell he’s fond. “She’s been like this ever since she did some research on legal terms for the Prime Minister’s case.” he admits fondly, and the two of them both laugh at that.

This time it’s your turn to groan, putting your head on the table and hiding your face in embarrassment. “Stop teasing me! You guys have actual important issues to discuss.”

Both of them sober up at that, and after a few tense seconds of silence Saeran begins.

“When you left with V to go train to become a hacker, Sav-I mean Rika, took me under her wing. But she wasn’t..mentally stable. That’s V secret. She didn[t commit suicide. She’s in hiding after forming an organization. I’m sure you’ve heard briefly about from V, Mint Eye.”

Saeyoung’s jaw clenches but he doesn’t interrupt.

Saeran seems to take it as a sign to continue, “The Mint Eye is a..cult...for lack of better word. It’s intent is to bring eternal paradise to those who are miserable and have no other way.”

Saeyoung is starting to tense up, but again doesn’t interrupt.

“I was one of...Rika’s first members. Her intention was to bring me ‘salvation’. To make me less weak. In fact, I’m sure that was her intention with all of the Believers. We were her test subjects...her toys she could use as she pleased. She told us to become useful and happy we had to do everything as she said. She was only to ever be addressed as Saviour.”

Saeyoung opens his mouth but now Saeran isn’t stopping, isn’t pausing and he lets the words tumble out of his mouth. Now you take his hand, and he squeezes but he doesn’t even exhale.

“To become a member you had to go through a cleansing ceremony. You’d drink the elixir of life, as she called it, which was really a mixture of drugs and other substances that make you hallucinate, cause migraines and unbelievable amounts of pain... at first I wouldn’t listen to her and kept on saying you’d come back for me. She’d force the elixir into me, and I’d get punished if I didn’t comply.”

The anger was visible on Saeyoung’s face and you could tell he would burst in anger, so you replace your hand in Saeran’s with Saeyoung’s. Right now, it was best if they gave each other reassurance.

This startled the two of them, giving Saeran a moment to breathe and Saeyoung a temporary break from his increasing anger.

Neither of them pull away their hands and Saeran continues again after a deep inhale.

“She repeatedly told me that you had abandoned me just as V had abandoned her. I’d refuse to accept that and only got more elixir in return. This went on for so long that I eventually believed it. I was lamenting on my own, and then Rika said she’d never abandon me. She called me useless and an airhead j-just like...like mom. Of course, I believed it all. Even before she had said it and it was just Mom those were the only words that..and Rika who said she’d never leave me...I thought she was right. I was so angry, and I believed her because I could not see any other way. Her every word was law I would never break. I swore absolute compliance to her every demand no matter how unreasonable. I was determined to be useful to her, because she would never abandon me and it was the least I could do for her in return.”

By now the brothers were breathing hard, squeezing their hands till their knuckles were bright white. 

You could see the tears in Saeyoung’s eyes slowly dripping down his face and you wanted to do nothing more than give him a hug. Hearing this the first time from Saeran had broken your heart as well, though you had already known the jist of it.

At the time, you had wanted to be strong for Saeran and reassure him seeing how it must have been difficult to recount such awful things. 

Yet, Saeran had just shaken his head. While at the time, it hadn’t felt that bad as it was his only reality. It was only now that he could get used to that difference. Though it was painful to remember, Saeran had told you how it was still a part of him. He could not just act as if it wasn’t. So, even if it was painful he was better now. He is better. He say he doesn’t mind talking about it because he’s come a long way since then and talking about where he is now is his favourite part.

(He also said that if you had fallen for him regardless it was entirely worth it)

Instead of hugging Saeyoung, you soothe him by rubbing up and down his back as you would to console a baby. It seems to work because he wipes his tears quickly and shoots you a grateful glance.

Saeran who had been breathing irregularly when mentioning some especially difficult parts had finally taken a moment to gather his thoughts and breathe before finishing up.

“In order to prove my worth, she made me learn hacking on my own. Telling me to become even greater than you was my biggest and only motivation to work hard. All I had to do was get information from the previous guests of her RFA parties and invite them to her paradise.”

Saeyoung gasps and moves his hands to cover his mouth in shock. 

Yeah, okay this was to be expected. That rightfully implied a lot of things and now this probably your turn to reveal everything since then.

For now though, an intermission would be best.

You leave Saeyoung to mull over everything that had been said, moving to Saeran to embrace him. He buries his face in your chest, breathing in your scent softly. You gently run your fingers through his hair massaging his scalp with the pads of your fingers. 

You kiss his closed eyelids, the bridge of his nose, then his lips. Gently nudging him with your cheek you quietly ask him. “Can I do anything for you baby? Get you a glass of water? Run you a bath?”

He gazes up at you from your chest, his eyes wide. The tips of his ears are dark and he’s furiously blushing, his face buried in your chest. He mumbles something into your shirt and you tilt his head up and ask him to repeat himself for you.

“Can you say that again, love? I couldn’t hear you.” you ask sweetly, kissing his forehead. 

“Water please.” he murmurs, voice a little raspy from talking so much. It sends a tingle down your spine.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” and before you could move, Saeran pulls you close to press a long lingering kiss. Soft, slow and languid and it reminds you a lot of the kiss you had shared with him that time long ago outside his old house. It was the kind of kiss that seeked comfort and solace within each other but also let you see glimpses of how much Saeran truly cherished you.

This one was a little longer than you were used too, as if Saeran was trying to tell you some sort of message but your brain was kind of short-circuiting right now/. Wow, you didn’t know Saeran could kiss you like this.

When he finally parts for air, he rests his forehead on yours breathing heavily. 

“Thank you.” he whispers gently, and you’re not entirely sure what it is he’s thanking you for, but as you move away you give him a small smile.

“Anything for you.” 

★

By the time you come back with two glasses of water in hand, the twins seem to have recovered.

Saeyoung is brightly smiling at something Saeran has said, but you can see the sad look in his eyes. There’s probably a dozen things he regrets, or wishes he had known and was definitely frustrated at himself for never questioning V, never realizing how much pain his own brother was going through.

Yet something both you and Saeran had come to the conclusion to was that Saeyoung wasn’t at fault. He was doing his best to protect his brother in the only way he knew how.

You could never blame him for that.

You fondly watch the two interact animatedly from the door. Saeyoung was very loud and brash, and outgoing compared to Saeran who was more reserved but spoke when needs be,

The contrast was a little perplexing at first, but the constant give and take in their relationship was a pleasant sight.

You tentatively place the glasses of water on the table, not wanting to interrupt anything. You place one glass in front of Saeran the other in front of Saeyoung.

The two suddenly stop talking at the realization of your presence. 

“Am I interrupting something?” you frown slightly. What was with you and bad timing.  
The two shake their heads giving you smiles in return. Saeran pulls you onto his lap and places his chin on your shoulder. Well, this was new. You didn’t mind it at all.

“Nothing important, don’t worry. I think it’s time for you to talk.” Saeran says, as he wraps his arms around your waist. You feel the light brush of his lips against the back of his neck and shiver. Curling into Saeran’s body heat, you think to yourself on how to phrase everything.

“Hmm. Let’s see. I was just getting back from my last day at University, and went to gp some fresh fruit from the Farmer’s market when I realized I got a text. It was strange though, because it was from an app I didn’t recognize. I always download and play underrated apps from the app store and delete them after for the fun of it so I wasn’t too surprised. I was actually about t delete it but the app seemed so unfamiliar that curiosity got the best of me.” you see the pain lingering from Saeyoung’s eyes slowly disappear instead replaced with curiosity.

Saeran as well seemed a little more enraptured by what you were saying than you expected.

It was like you were telling them a story or something. 

“So, I open it and there’s decently vague message that I’m kind of forgetting now, but we started talking and suddenly this mysterious person called Ray calls me to come test this game he created.” you look to gauge their reactions but they seem pretty engaged with what you’ve said so far. “I really like games, and well summer was starting. All my friends were going on vacation and my family was abroad. It’s not like I had anything better to do so I agreed. He said he sent a car to a place not too far away from where I was located and I was off.”

“You’re a little too trusting, MC.” Saeyoung mumbles, but now he’s resting his elbows on the table leaning a lot more engaged than before.

You hear Saeran hum in agreement, but you can feel the smile pressed at the back of your neck. He’s still glad that you were, or things may have ended very differently.

“Probably. Anyway in the car the driver told me to wear a blindfold, because I wasn’t allowed to see the location. At this point, the entire thing did feel sketchy but I had already agreed and struggling now would’ve been too late. Besides, I was kind of excited to test this game anyway so maybe my priorities were all wrong to begin with.”

Saeyoung and Saeran laugh loudly at that, causing you to chuckle as well.

“So, I meet Ray and...I’m really stunned. He’s like this in real life Prince Charming and he was so sweet and kind and charismatic it was too easy to fall for him. Um, wow I was so overwhelmed that I kind of forgot about the game for a bit. And that's saying something.”

“Wait...is this Ray person...Saeran?” Saeyoung asks, confused. Both you and Saeran nod, and you feel Saeran pepper kisses onto your neck causing you to lose your train of thought.

“But that sounds different from what Saeran described about himself!” Saeyoung exclaims, throughly perplexed.

Saeran stops his ministrations and freezes at that, probably realizing he hadn’t mentioned something important. 

“I’ll get there! Don’t get ahead of yourself I’m telling you everything that happened in chronological order so bare with me for a bit. Anyway, bottom line is I’m whipped for Saeran already, and he tells me that he designed a game with a bunch of AIs whom I’m supposed to pursue.” 

“So that’s why you kept going on about AIs in the beginning...it was really weird. I thought you were just trying to be funny or something.” Saeyoung mumbles.

“Yeah. So for a few days I diligently played his games, and he’d cook meals and bring them to me periodically and he was really sweet throughout. If I hadn’t fallen for him from the beginning, I definitely would have by then. It all almost felt like a dream, though a few things unsettled me.”

Saeran’s grip on your waist tightened as you take a deep breath before continuing. 

“All of you guys in the RFA felt so real to me. Everytime I had a conversation with any of you I felt like I was talking to actual people. I thought Ray was a genius. Not only that but in the beginning Jaehee and Jumin were so suspicious of me. I couldn’t help but feel like I did something wrong.” you shudder, just thinking about being on their bad side made you feel unnerved.

 

“They kept asking for my location and when I said didn’t know they got only more suspicious. V accepting me so easily eased them but I seriously thought their character settings difficulty were insanely high.”

Saeran pressed his cheek into your back, almost like an apology.

“In the meantime, I started getting a lot closer to Ray. He kept on saying awful things about himself the more time we spent together and my heart kind of broke. I started complimenting him a lot since then, and he got flustered really easily. He was so innocent and sweet and when I kissed him for the first time..I knew there was no way I was going to let him think those awful things about himself ever again.”

You can feel the biggest smile being pressed against your back and you giggle at the feeling.  
You expected to hear a groan or a “Gross!” from Saeyoung like he usually does when he hears you guys being cheesy together. Instead you see Saeran’s smile mirrored on his own face.

You let this light feeling last a bit, because from here on it would get worse,

“It was now almost a week, and Saeran mentioned wanting me to stay at Mint Eye for a long time. His Saviour would like me or something.” you say, and you watch as Saeyoung gulps.

“The Saviour thing unsettled me. Then we were walking into the garden and talking for a bit as we usually did, and we met V. He was disguised as a Believer and from that moment I couldn’t deny that the RFA were real people. Ray threatened him with a gun, but never used it because Ray never could really hurt anyone.”

Saeyoung bites his lip but nods at you to continue. “I didn't see much of Ray after that. His Saviour was disappointed in him for getting so obsessed with me and not knowing of V’s infiltration into the Mint Eye.”

“Ray started telling me that he had to drink this thing called the elixir and that it caused him a lot of pain. He didn’t want me to go through that pain, so we’d have to pretend like I did. I told him that if it was hurting him he shouldn’t drink i but he kept saying useless and weak people like him can’t live without it. He started mentioning this person named Saeran that scared him a lot.”

Saeyoung gasps. “But, I thought you said-” you hold a hand up to stop him, and look at him dead in the eye so intensely that he visibly flinches back.

“I didn’t see him for a while after that. Instead I met Saeran, or as we like to call him now, Unknown. I don’t know if you recall the musical that Zen was working on. Zekkyl and White? For Saeran that was Unknown and Ray. Where Ray was selfless, warm and like a ray of sunshine….” you explain, allowing Saeran to finish. He entwines your fingers together and brings your hand to his heart. The rhythm of his heartbeat strong and steady underneath your fingertips.

“Unknown was selfish, controlling, angry and cold.” Saeran finished.

It seems that things finally clicked for Saeyoung, as he was finally rendered speechless. 

“Unknown was aggressive. All the things that Ray used to call himself, Unknown used those exact things on me. But from the very beginning it never felt like his own words, it was like something someone else told him to say so he wouldn’t feel so weak anymore.Almost to make him feel some kind of dominance. I wondered for a while why he was treating me like that, and I had thought about what would happen if I ever yelled at him back. But that wasn’t ever something I could consider doing. When he started comparing how I weak I was like Ray that was when I finally got it. He wanted to feel strong, so he needed to prove that there were others weaker than him. I never once found Ray weak. A little sensitive maybe, but innocent and kind wasn’t weak. I think that by never letting Unknown control me but never hurting him back in return he was able to realize that I loved him the same as Ray. It was because I knew all along that they were two sides of the same person, and that person was whom I loved. He needed both Ray and Unknown to survive in a place like that. He had to seperate the two athe time because back then he didn’t believe they could co-exist. I think that Unknown might have even been jealous of Ray, to be honest. Jealous of innocently he lived and maybe even more so when I love him. At first, Unknown didn’t think that I could love him but as time progressed I did. I think that’s what finally got them to reconcile as one.” the genuine words tumble out of your mouth and for a while the three of you sit in stunned silence.

You turn to look at Saeran and his eyes glisten with unshed tears. You frown at that not liking very much to see him upset. You kiss away his tears gently, cupping his cheeks and then pouting a little forcing to quickly peck your lips in return. Happy to see the small smile on his face, you take his hand in yours.

“Are you good? Anything I might’ve messed up?” you ask gently placing your chin on his shoulder waiting for a response.

Saeran moves some hair from your face and tucks it behind your ear before replying.  
“I-I’m fine. I just… I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I don’t understand how you got all of that, when I didn’t even understand it myself.” he says squishing your cheeks. You smile at him and nuzzle into his hands. He coos a little at how adorable you look..

“I’m lucky to have been given the opportunity to even be in your life.” you tell him softly, and  
Saeran looks entirely fond.

He hugs you into his chest, his arms wrapping around your waist. He kisses your head and sighs contently. “I always think to myself that there’s no way I could ever love you anymore, and you go and say things like that.” he mumbles into your hair and you can’t help but giggle.

A loud cough alerts you and Saeran of Saeyoung’s presence and your face heats up a little.  
“Sorry Saeyoung. Where was I?” you ask shyly, feeling a little bad for making him the third wheel all this time.

Saeyoung smirks a little. “Before your little tangent about your undying love for my brother? You were describing the difference between his two personalities I think. Ray and Unknown?’

“Yeah that's right. Anyway Unknown was more cold but also equally willing to please his Saviour. Around this time, V had postponed the party. Because I had ‘failed’ to have the party, Unknown saw no use in me contacting the RFA and that’s why I couldn’t contact you guys for so long. Rika started planning my cleansing ceremony and Unknown wasn’t allowed to come. This frustrated him because he felt possessive me but I think on a deeper level he also really cared for me. He started getting really angry as to why he couldn’t come and by then he really started to doubt Rika. I had tried subtly telling him all this while that Rika was manipulating but he just told me to shut up. Eventually though, he started to see it too. Apparently, V had finally visited him as Unknown for the first time. He was really shocked to discover his second persona, he never knew Rika had done this to him. He seemed genuinely regretful. Anyway, Unknown threatened him with a gun again and was being very aggressive until V mentioned escaping from Mint Eye. V said he said something along the lines of me being miserable at Mint Eye and deserving to be in the outside world and happy. V said he saw hope in that. That for me he was softer even as Unknown. He was right. That day Saeran gave me access to the RFA app once again.” you explain, mouth feeling dry and tongue like lead.

Saeran picks up his glass of water and lets you drink from it, before returning to simply running his fingers through your hair.

“You said Saeran so that means...he became who he is now?” Saeyoung asks, a little lost.

“Yes, he had just started merging them both together.” you nod in agreement tiredly, suddenly exhausted from talking and talking. This must’ve been worse for Saeran as everything he said must have been emotionally taxing as well.

“What do you think Saeran? Any comments?” you ask him, wondering what his take on the events was. 

“Mmhm. Seems about right to me.” before placing his chin on top of your head. You take that as encouragement to finish up.

“So that night Unknown became that Saeran we know. He came to my room and confessed about the pain inside both personas and he also apologized for torturing me-”

“Torturing you?!?” Saeyoung screams, alarming both you and Saeran. “You never mentioned anything about torture?! You just said he hurt you?”

You blink your eyes in confusion. 

“Okay, I’ll step in here for a second because MC doesn’t seem to see the need to tell you what I’ve done, even though it’s only fair. I pushed her Saeyoung. I cornernered her onto the wall, on the floor. I held her neck and threatened to severely hurt her. I starved her, Saeyoung. That’s how awful I was. I yelled at her, and called her names. I emotionally and verbally abused her. But she never did anything back. She’d rebel but never hurt me in return. Never complained but never accepted it and submitted to my manipulation.” Saeran explains.

Saeyoung looks disbelieving but there’s nothing he can deny as the words are coming from Saeran’s mouth.  
“MC is that..is that really true?”Saeyoung asks, voice wavering.

“...Yeah. He’s not lying.” You admit, hugging Saeran close to you breathing in his scent.

“And...you still stayed for him? Why didn’t you just leave on your own with V?” Saeyoung wonders, thoroughly perplexed.

“I wasn’t leaving Saeran with Rika. No way.” you almost snarl before curling into Saeran even further his hand softly caressing your back. “Anyway, after he apologized the next day we escaped right before the cleansing ceremony. By then you had gone missing from the RFA and Jumin, Jaehee and the Intelligence Unit asked me to put in word to have Saeran help find you. As you now know a lot of bis brainwashing was used with the idea of you abandoning him. So a lot of his strength came from hating you so it wasn’t easy for him to forget all that in one day. Luckily he was able to move past that because with V’s words and my encouragement we were able to convince him that those were lies Rika had used against him to manipulate him. So he joined forces with the RFA and now here we are.” you conclude tiredly, eyes starting to close out of sheer exhaustion.

“Wow...that’s..that’s a lot.” Saeyoung mutters before finally downing his glass of water.

You turn you face to Saeran and pout. “Our ice cream’s completely melted and we didn’t even have a single bite!” you whine.

Saeran chuckles fondly. “Someone’s cranky. Come on, let’s you get you to bed. We can get some more tomorrow. On me.”

“Sweet! More ice cream for me!” Saeyoung cheers.

You ignore Saeyoung and pepper Saeran’s face with kisses. Saeran picks you up and begins to carry you to bed on his back when Saeyoung screams again. 

“WAIT! YOU GUYS SLEEP TOGETHER!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit longer because I really wanted to get all these secrets out of the way with Saeyoung. The other members of the RFA will make their debut eventually in this fic and their reactions are also going to be somewhat detailed. I apologize that you don't get to see much of Saeyoung's dynamics with either of them yet, but seeing his brother (!!!) is already a big shock to him and his brother in a really affectionate relationship (!!!!) even more surprising. Once he gets more used to it, and after the secrets are out of the way will we get to see dynamics in between the three but there's still a lot in store so thank you for bearing with my and my numerous typos :''))
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saeyoung's point of view

Saeyoung smells something. It smells really good, the kind of good where your stomach rumbles at just the scent of it before you can even open your eyes.

He was never really an early riser but things change for the better. Like his brother.

Saeyoung snaps his eyes open and immediately regrets his eyes assaulted with the sun’s rays. He groans and keeps his eyes shut. Maybe it’s best to just stay in bed.

He snuggles deeper into his bed, only for that mouthwatering scent to waft into his bedroom. And boy did that smell amazing.

His belly rumbles and makes a noise similar to that of a dying whale and Saeyoung realizes that there really is no way he can go back to sleep. 

Refusing to open his eyes, he blindly slams his hand onto his night table in search of his glasses and blindly makes way to find his bathroom.

After quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, he makes his way to the kitchen (that had been largely unused because he survived on takeout, instant ramen, honey buddha chips and Ph.D Pepper only.).

He is not entirely surprised to find MC making what appears to be a full-blown American breakfast. Saeyoung had to admit he was impressed, the last person to have ‘cooked’ anything in his house was Vanderwood. It had been Mac & Cheese.

“ MC (LAST NAME) YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE”EM!” Saeyoung yells, making MC whip around at him and clutch her heart in shock.

“Oh my God, Saeyoung! You scared the crap out of me!” she breathes out, glaring at Saeyoung before getting back to work.

He can’t help but snicker, moving to stand beside MC to watch her work. She had finished grilling the bacon and sausage and now was working with scrambled eggs.

Saeyoung whistled in appreciation. “I didn’t know I even owned half this stuff.” He had never seen some of these cooking utensils in his life.

MC stifles a laugh. “That’s because you didn’t. When we first got here you didn’t even have bread or eggs, much less some of these non-stick pans. Me and Saeran ended up shopping for a bunch of groceries and stuff. Your fridge had nothing but Ph.D Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips!” she explains, almost offended.  
“Sweet! My fridge is always gonna be stocked with good food with you two around!” Saeyoung cheers. He can’t believe this is real, he’s so giddy with relief. His brother’s doing good and is in a relationship. His brother is happy and in love. 

Saeyoung couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw his brother, with dyed hair and eyes that looked almost unfamiliar curling into the arms of the RFA’s party coordinator. Though he had his suspicions all the while last night had cleared up a lot of his doubts.

In fact, the only negative emotion that remained for the two now was jealousy. He wasn’t sure to whom the jealousy was directed at.

Jealousy directed at MC, for being able to completely know and understand his brother like it were nothing. For the amount of attention and love his brother always gave her. A side that seemed entirely foreign to Saeyoung and now...it was a constant because of MC by his side. Most of all, Saeyoung was jealous that it was MC that was finally able to bring Saeran that confidence he never had as a child.

Then the scarier thoughts. Jealousy directed at Saeran. It was scary because he couldn’t believe he could feel this way about his one and only brother. He had gone through so much, he deserved to have someone like MC by his side. Yet, every time they held hands and kissed and smiled at each other, Saeyoung couldn’t help but wish to have someone look at him like that. To have someone understand him to an extent he didn’t understand himself. To have someone love you so unconditionally on their own. Could such a person exist for Saeyoung?

They could literally just look at each other and gauge what the other person was going to say or do. Was it possible for him to have such a relationship with someone?

(A deeper, darker part of him said maybe there was only one MC. He had a chance and he lost it)

“Hey Saeyoung, you okay?” MC asks, suddenly mixing something in a bowl. Wait, what? Wasn’t she just making scrambled eggs a second ago? He turns his face to the stove and surely enough, complete bacon, sausages and eggs were all placed neatly on to separate plates.

Saeyoung snaps his attention back to reality and shakes his head. “Huh? Sorry, I just zoned out for a second. Can I help with anything?”

MC laughs. “I can see that, but uh you were glaring pretty intensely at the wall. And nah, don’t worry about it. All the making stuff is done and dealt with now, all I have to do is pour these pancakes onto the pan and then flip them and we should be good.”

Saeyoung nods in understanding, and decides to sit on the island to watch MC work her magic. A few moments of awkward silence last a little too long before MC does something about it.  
She pivots around while waiting for one of the pancakes to darken. 

“Look Saeyoung, what we told you yesterday was a lot to take in. A lot of things have happened in what feels like a short time. And I know me and Saeran being all lovey-dovey can get annoying as well, so if you want to me to move out, don’t be afrai-” she begins to explain.

“No way!” Saeyoung says a little too quickly. MC’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“W-what I mean is there’s no way I’d ever ask you to move out from here. First of all, if you move out Saeran’s sure to follow. Besides, all you ever do is help me anyway. You cook and clean and keep my brother happy. You’re basically my mom and my sister-in-law. A two in one deal.” Saeyoung tries to explain to the best of his ability, kind of flustered. Genuinely expressing his emotions like this feels kind of strange.

MC sighs in relief, though her face had reddened at the ‘sister-in-law’ part. “Oh, o-okay. Thanks for saying that Saeyoung.” smiling softly at him.

“Of course.” He watches as MC struggles to move a few of the dishes to the side with the pancake mix in her arms. “Am I allowed to help you now?”

“Yes, please.” MC admits. Together they manage to get everything done, Saeyoung setting the table and MC finishing up her pancakes.

They make small talk, and Saeyoung’s a little surprised to discover how much he just didn’t know about MC. Just the small trivial stuff.

She liked cooking but with Saeran, she loved it. She had a fondness for flowers long before meeting Ray. She likes taking pictures of things, but especially of important events or pretty places in nature or the city.

Saeyoung finds her presence relaxing. She talks a lot, and one-on-one is a lot louder than Saeyoung anticipated. Especially when talking about (insert fandom name other than MM here). MC was rather passionate about that.

It was interesting to interact with her because she always seemed to know when he wasn’t engaged or interested and she’d find a way to get Saeyoung to talk about himself.

She was a good conversationalist and seemed to have a good balance of listening and revealing.

Trying to understand how she was doing it was tricky. MC still had that air of being able to make other people open up without having to do or say a lot.

“How are you doing that?” Saeyoung demands eventually as the place the last plate on the table.

“Doing what?” MC asks innocently, before setting out the orange juice. 

“That thing where you somehow get what I’m trying to say or do without actually doing anything?” he wonders aloud. 

MC blinks. “Uh, well I think I know what you’re talking about but I’m not really doing anything. I’m just paying attention to the details.”

Before Saeyoung can even question what the even means, MC unties her apron and is off to wake up her boyfriend. “I’ll be back with Saeran in a second!”

If Saeyoung knows anything about his brother and MC over the past week or so, there was no way she was only going to ‘take a second’.

Just as he had predicted it had taken them a total of ten minutes to return to the kitchen, probably busy professing their love for each other for the nth time. At this point, Saeyoung would actually bet on it.

Saeran and MC take their precious time gazing into each other’s eyes like they held to the cure to cancer, and as always were practically attached at the hip.

At this point Saeyoung can’t help but groan, finally getting their attention.

“Guys, I’m starving! Can you guys wait to be gross after we’re done eating?” Saeyoung whines.

Unfortunately, they completely ignore the latter part of that sentence. For the entire meal, they’re practically feeding each other.

Saeyoung finishes his breakfast quickly, a heartburn attacking him almost immediately after from scarfing down so much food at once. But honestly he had no regrets because MC cooked an amazing meal and he hadn’t eaten food that good since forever.

He volunteers to load the dishwasher, not wanting to listen to any of their greasy flirting anymore than he had too.

He’s surprised to find Saeran joining him.

“Where’s MC?” Saeyoung asks suspiciously. This was weird, he couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward. To be honest, he hadn’t really got the chance to interact with Saeran without MC glued to his side.  
And as much as Saeyoung supported their relationship or whatever he wanted to talk to Saeran one-on-one.

“I told her I’d help you clean up. She says she has some errands to run or something.” Saeran replied casually helping Saeyoung place the glass on the top rack.

Now that he had the chance though he didn’t really know what to say. ‘Sorry you thought I abandoned you, I was trying to keep you safe from our dad when you were tortured and brainwashed by a woman who was supposed to take care of you, only to find out i got kidnapped by that same father and needing you to save my ass, haha sorry’.

Yeah, no way. Saeyoung kind of wishes MC was here right now.

“Um, hey Saeran?” Saeyoung asks shyly. Saeran quirks an eyebrow at the sudden change in demeanor but he nods in acknowledgement.

“Uh...h-how are you?” Saeyoung wants to stab himself. How is he this awkward with his own twin? God, he wants MC to hurry up with those errands already and take mercy on him.

Saeran smiles though. Bright and happy, and once again Saeyoung is struck with the feeling like this is some sort of dream. His brother is so genuinely content and it warms Saeyoung’s heart to see his brother so happy. If Saeran was happy, Saeyoung was happy.

“I’m doing good. Really good.” Saeran replies kindly. “What about you Saeyoung? How are you?”

Saeyoung kind of wants to cry. He’s so happy right now. His brother is safe. He’s happy. He can live a normal life now. They can live a normal life now. “I love you. So much.” 

His brother's face turns red at that and he hides his face in his hands. “S-Saeyoung, what the heck you can’t just say stuff like that out of nowhere.”

Despite his tone of voice, Saeran’s embarrassed smile gives it away. He appreciates it.

“MC says it all the time and you have no problem it with. You always get all sappy and hey, technically I’ve known you longer so I have every right to-” Saeyoung begins.

“I-uh I love you too.” Saeran tells him quickly now completely flustered.

Oh man. Oh man, oh man. Saeyoung can't stop the dumb grin on his face.

After finishing up with the dishes, they catch up a bit on the lighter stuff. What Saeyoung had been up to with the agency.

“So you bought a bunch of cars to invest in so you didn't have commit to anything?” Satan asks curiously.

“Yeah the agency stuff was only to stay under the radar from Dad and find a better future for the both of us.” Saeyoung replies, kind of stunned at how everything he was saying was past tense now. 

“...for the both of us.” Saeran repeats quietly like he can't quite believe it.

It makes Saeyoung kind of sad. How long Saeran had thought he had a bond one him without a second thought. Which hadn't been the case at all. Every single thing he had done was for Saeran. Everything he’d ever achieved, everything he'd ever built was in hopes he would get to see his brother happy and safe again.

 

Now that he was here at a place he couldn't even allow himself to think about before...he didn't know what to do.

“So what now? You can't work for the agency anymore because everyone knows who you are now which means you can't work for any agency as a secret hacker or anything. What are we supposed to do? Do we get a job?” Saeran asks, hitting at all the points Saeyoung’s own mind had been wandering.

He had no idea how to answer any of that. 

“I don't know...I’m not really that good with anything but hacking to be honest.” Saeyoung admits with sigh.

Sarandon stares at him for a few seconds blindly. “And here I thought you had your entire life figured out before me.”

Saeyoung laughs. “Nope. What were you doing up till now? After the trial?

“Oh, I was working with Jumin’s Intelligence Unit as their head for your whereabouts. Now that you're back…I don't really know.”

“Oh! Maybe we could work for Jumin together as their intelligence unit head!! People will know who we are and Jumin needs experienced personnel anyway. With the two of us his intelligence unit would be unstoppable!! Besides, then I’d get to see Elly~!” Saeyoung grinned.

It sounded perfect to him. He’d get to work side by side with his brother everyday.

But judging from Saeran’s expression he wasn’t thinking the same thing.

That bums Saeyoung out a bit. “Why not? Does the idea of working with me really sound that repulsive?”

“No! No, nothing like that. It's just after...after everything with Mint Eye...MC said she hoped I wouldn't have to hack again.” Saeran explains.

Oh. 

He kind of wants to be upset with MC for saying that but at the same time he understands where she's coming from.

“Well… it's not like you’re actually hacking right? You're basically just ordering people around and overseeing their work ethic. But I mean, you should talk to her about it.” Saeyoung nods in agreement.

Satan distractedly says a “Yeah.” before checking the clock.

In the past 20 minutes he’d been looking at that clock an awful lot.

Probably because MC had been gone for a while now. A few hours or so.

“MC’s been gone a while. Have any idea what that's about?” Saeyoung finally asks, knowing Saeran would be fully engaged with that.

As he had predicted. Saeran full attention is immediately on him and Saeyoung is honestly not even surprised anymore. 

“Honestly I don't know. She said she had to wrap up and finalize some things before she gets here...because you okay’d her living here?” Saeran asks skeptically.

Saeyoung blinks. “Yeah, I did. I figured if we all lived together we could be like one big happy family, yak now?”

Saeran hugs him. Very intensely. This is really new but Saeyoung could get used to this. 

“Thank you, Saeyoung. I should've said this before, but you've done so much for me and I’m so grateful that the universe let me have you as my brother.” Saeran confesses genuinely.

Saeyoung heart hammers and he can't believe how great this was. 

“Anything for you. I would do everything all again if this is how we would end up.”

When the door opens the brothers immediately put their video game controllers down to greet MC.

Saeran dramatically scoops her in his arms before kissing her on the forehead.

That seemed to be something they did a lot.

“Now where were you, young lady?” Saeyoung nags in what's he hopes is a good impression of a nosy mom.

MC giggles at his impersonation before explaining herself. 

“I had to pay the last of my rent and empty my apartment.” she said motioning to her duffle bag and suitcase. 

“Oh.” Saeyoung frowns. It was really hard trying to imagine MC’s life without the RFA and Saeran. In fact, Saeyoung didn't even know her birthday or anything.

“Here, let me put this in our room.” Saeran mumbles to MC, taking the suitcase and leaving Saeyoung with his girlfriend once again.

“MC… I really don't...know anything about you. Like what’s your major? Do you have a job? Hobbies? When's your birthday? Do you have any siblings-” Saeyoung starts.

“Woah, calm down on the questions there! I get I probably seemed super secretive for a while. Let's see my major is political science and, yes technically I had a job as a co-op at this law firm. Hobbies? Reading and listening to music mainly. I like cooking, gardening and writing occasionally as well. My birthday is (dd/mm/yy) and I have one biological sibling.” MC answers just as quickly.

“What's your family like?” Saeyoung asks curiously. MC had a lot of nurturing mother vibes which Saeyoung guessed probably came from a warm family environment. Saeyoung was curious to know what that might have been like.

“O-Oh. I don't have a family. Well, at least not one that I know of. I’ve lived in Foster Care for as long as I can remember and I only knew of my biological sibling when I turned 18. He lives abroad now as a CEO of some food-chain.” MC confesses, scratching the back of her ear shyly.

“Aww, MC! You know the RFA will always be your family right?” Saeyoung tells her fondly, giving her a hug.

MC smiles into his shoulder. “Yeah, I know that now. Thanks Saeyoung.” 

When he pulls away, Saeyoung feels a swell of fondness for the girl.

Over the course of that hectic week before he got kidnapped he watched her progression.

She had been subjected to a lot. With Jaehee, Jumin and even himself to an extent suspecting her. Being in a place she didn't know with only ‘Ray’ and V to trust it must've been difficult.

Then when Ray turned into Unknown and….and she bared through. She struggled so much but continued to show his brother support and love through it all.

She didn't even resent him for it now.

MC was really something else.

Without Saeyoung noticing she had pulled out a notebook that had pretty calligraphy and planners that appeared to be hand-drawn. 

Sitting next to MC to get a closer look, Saeyoung stared at the pages.

One page was a calendar with the name of the month I'm loopy calligraphy. The other page offered to do lists and goals for the month. Activities she wanted to do.

Pulling up her phone she started to add to the list taking the time to colour code every activity.

“What is that?” Saeran asks as he walks into the room, taking a seat to MC’S other side.

MC jumps a little in supreme but grins at Saeran’s question.

“This is a bullet-journal. During my final year of Uni this helped organize my thoughts and schedule things effectively. But, uh I wanted to talk to you guys about something.” she explains, taking each twins hand in her own.

Saeyoung finds that he's strangely comfortable with this.

They both nod for MC to continue.

“Okay so I know you guys are probably going to start thinking about getting a job and stuff, which is great, but I think you guys really need a break. I feel like the both of you haven't really gone out to actually you know live. Make some memories. I know it's because you guys were more concerned about just being able to survive. But you guys don't have to live like that anymore. You shouldn't! You guys deserve to go to the beach, go camping, traveling. Anything you want! But please take some time to relax before heading to work. Just a few weeks.” MC pleaded, looking into both of their eyes for an answer.

Saeyoung’s heart kind of flutters. He likes that idea. He likes it a lot. He really did want to spend more time with his brother and MC. He had a family now and he wanted to spend time with them and make many memories together. 

He also couldn't believe that MC was looking after them like this. She really is a sweet and warm person and it leaves Saeyoung feeling like a puddle of melted goo when she says things like that.

“I’d love too!” Saeyoung finally says making MC grin really wide. She claps her hands excitedly before turning to Saeran with a hopeful expression on her face.

“How can I say no to that? Sounds perfect.” Saeran admits smiling at MC with that sappy look in his eye. Ew, gross!

Saeyoung quickly buts in before the two get out of hand. “So, MC what do you have in mind?”

MC’s face brightens even more (if that's even possible) at that. “Glad you asked Saeyoung!”

She opens up her bullet-journal to a different page. This one with a whole list of activities with slots next to them for something.

In the corner there were options to choose from. RFA. Saeran, Saeyoung and MC (S.S.MC for short.), Saeran & Saeyoung (S.S), Saeran & MC and finally Saeyoung & MC.

“Okay, so here’s how this is going to work. I’ll tell you guys and activity and you guys tell me if you're interested in doing it, and if we should do it as a group or one-on-one.” MC explains, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

“Wow, these look like fun!” Saeyoung points at one. Arcade!!

“I’m glad!! Okay first up we have going to the beach. What do you guys think?” she asks curiously.

“Yeah, that sounds really nice. I'd like that.” Saeran nods in approval.

“Me too! Me too!” Saeyoung cheers happily.

“Great! Do you guys want to do this with the RFA or just the three of us?” MC asks, contemplating.

“I think it would be fun if all of us went together. At the beach, the more the merrier you know?” Saeran reasons.

MC nods and quickly scribbles down ‘RFA’. “Do you think Jumin will actually swim?” MC jokes.

“No way~! Mr.CEO wouldn't be caught dead swimming with the likes of us plebeians! He’d probably laze around in the sand and tan pretentiously.” Saeyoung laughs with a grin.

Even Saeran chuckles at that.

“Okay!! How about an Escape Room?” 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!! I've always wanted to do one of those!”

“I’d like to do that as well.”

“Got it! Escape Room Saeyoung and Saeran. What about the museum?”

“Ugh, that screams old people date. That's for you and Saeran.”

Saeran tries to defend himself but when he sees MC shrug it off he gives up.

“Noraebang?” 

“RFA!! Zen is going to show off for sure, but if I can film Yoosung singing I’ll be able to blackmail him for years to come!!” Saeyoung exclaims.

MC laughs. “Gotcha!!”

“Bowling?” 

“The three of us and Zen and Yoosung.”

“Arcade?”

“Us and Yoosung~!”

“Botanical garden?”

“Definitely just you and me, MC. Saeyoung won't be very entertained.”

“Hiking!”

“You two, and Zen and Jaehee would probably appreciate that.”

“Wine tasting?”

“Ask Jumin anytime and he’ll probably take you up on that offer.”

“Cat cafe?”

“ME AND JUMIN!!”

“Fishing?”

“No thank you.”

“Go karting?”

“The three of us.”

“Movies?”

“Also the the three of us.”

“...Picnic.” MC looks up at Saeran and gives him a meaningful look. Saeyoung already knows where this is going.

“Okay! Okay! You and Saeran, I get it you guys don't have to be so gross.”

“Zen’s musical?”

“The three of us and Jaehee. Maybe Yoosung.”

“Alright!! That's all I have for now, but what do you guys think?” MC asks curiously.

“This makes me really excited! I can't wait!” Saeyoung admits bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Saeran gives MC the greasiest look ever and kisses her gently. “Anything I do with you will be a good time. I’m sure of it.”

Saeyoung jumps in between them, stopping them in their tracks. 

“Stop!! Being!! Gross!!” Saeyoung whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this didn't come out as fast and it's not even that long TvT summer school ended up being more time consuimg than i thought, and its only gonna get worse from here on :(( not to fear though I will be updating ASAP and i'm always writing chapters in my free time so I'll update often


	5. cattail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro to the rest of the rfa gang

It had been awhile since you had originally brought up the idea of bonding together by going places and doing things. Essentially, just hanging out like normal young adults.

The boys were ecstatic.The both of them were constantly talking about it when they thought you weren’t listening. It was really cute, and it made you really happy to see that from them.

The three of you hadn’t explicitly brought up the beach idea yet, but Saeyoung had ‘subtly’ mentioned it thousands of time. Everyone had brushed it off as the usual 707 nonsense that would never fade.

In any case, you saw it fit to do one activity amongst the three of you before bringing it up with the rest of the crew.

First off, you had to drop Saeran off at his clinic for his monthly checkup with his therapist. It had been a shock to Saeyoung to have found that out.

“Wait, but he’s fine now though? Does he really have to go to therapy still?” Saeyoung pouted.  
You were currently at a Cat Cafe trying to explain it to him.

“So basically, even though Saeran is doing pretty good there is still a lot of trauma he’s suffered from you know? Stuff that's lasted all his life up until now, so it’s hard to undo. The merging of his two personas might seem very smooth to us right now, but internally there might be a lot of conflict. So, even if he is doing well and he has adapted well this is to be on the safe side.”

Saeyoung runs his fingers through the fur of the beige cat in his lap thoughtfully. “But I thought his love for you fixed that?”

You smile at Saeyoung’s simple mindedness. You take a sip of your bubble tea to gather your thoughts before responding.

“Rather than saying my love for him fixed him, it gave both his personas a common unity. Their love for me. At the same time, it helped to reduce his trauma a bit because both his personas were reflections of each other. Both of them longed for love, and were scared of betrayal and being abandoned. Now both of them are getting that, not only through me anymore. But you and the RFA. He and you also finally have people to not only lean on, but you’ve been granted the freedom you’ve both been wrongfully denied for so long. So right now he’s obviously really happy. Something the therapist mentioned though is that once he’s finally used to the freedom, and used to our love. What happens then? It’s pretty possible that his insecurities tear him apart all over again, which would split his personas apart again. So these sessions are just building the prevention of that kind of rift happening again, rather than a cure or anything.” you explain.

Saeyoung frowns before taking a sip from his own bubble tea, Earl Grey. “Won’t he get insecure now though? Isn’t that only natural?”

You nod, “Of course. He definitely has moments where he’s insecure now and it is a natural. It’s just not enough to wedge his personas apart. But right now things are going well, you know? What we’re trying to do is when things get bad, or let's say there’s some kind of conflict in the future because there always will be, how will he respond? Right now, all we’re trying to do is strengthen his resolve. Give him some more mental strength and solidify it.”

Saeyoung takes it all in silence for a few moments before smiling. “Okay. I’m all for it, then!”

You grin in turn. “Good. So now let's take talk planning. Okay so I think today would be a good day to go to that Escape Room we were talking about. What do you think?”

He practically jumps in excitement, causing the cat peacefully sleeping on his lap to let out a shriek and run away. Saeyoung momentarily pouts at the missing cat but quickly turns his attention to you. “So we’re going today?! I’m down, but will Saeran be okay to do that after his session?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. I wanted this to be a surprise for him but if he’s not feeling up to it, we can do it some other time.”

Saeyoungs simply nods while slurping loudly at the last bits of boba in his cup. Saeyoung then gets up in search of his cat.

He runs around the place with multiple cats in his arms, and you can’t help but laugh at him. You pull out your phone and snap a bunch of pictures of the entire ordeal, immediately sending them to the group chat.

**ZEN (12:32 p.m)** Ugh, I sneezed just now 

**Jumin Han (12:33 p.m)** Please tell Saeyoung to stop abusing those poor cats.

**Yoosung★ (12:33 p.m)** Yah~! MC, why didn’t you invite us TvT

**ZEN (12:34 p.m)** Speak for yourself..ugh..

Saeyoung pouts when he notices the phone, but then starts dramatically posing. He makes one of the cats move it’s paw around to say hello and it yells in his face before scrambling out of his arms.

 

You are so glad you got that on camera. You couldn’t wait to show Saeran.

 

☆

You and Saeyoung sit in the waiting room for what feels like forever until Saeran comes back. When he does and you meet his gaze the most beautiful smile you had ever seen blossoms on his face. 

He greets you with nice, long kiss. Cupping your cheeks in his hands, and yours on his waist you melt into his touch. You cut in short in favour of not causing too much of a PDA disturbance you let his embrace linger.

“Did it go well?” you ask as you slowly pull away, grabbing his hand as soon as you had fully parted from him. 

“Mmhm. Wasn’t that bad at all.” Saeran admits as the three of you exist the clinic and down the stairs.

“Are you..up for an adventure, then?” Saeyoung asks mischievously, sparks in his eyes. You share a look with him.

Saeran frowns not liking the glances the two of you were giving each other. “I don’t know...depends on the kind of adventure.”

The drive to the Escape Room is full of Saeran’s whining at being left in the dark.

“Saeran, it’s a surprise! I promise, you’ll love it!”

The two of you lead Saeran into the building, Saeyoung covering his eyes and you pulling at his arm in the direction to walk in.

“Okay Saeyoung let him open his eyes!” you say, finally arriving at the front of the building.

“Surprise!” you and Saeyoung cheer in unison.

Saeran malfunctions. You and Saeyoung high-five.

All in all the experience was incredible. You got to see the Secret Agent at work, and Saeran too was as sharp as ever. Honestly you spent more time in awe of how genius the two twins were than actually helping because by the time you had understood the tasks one of them had already completed it. You kind of wished you had documented the entire thing to show the rest of the RFA.

Turns out you weren’t the only one in awe. The two had managed to finish in a record breaking amount of time and their prize had been not having to pay the fee.

Once again you were stunned at both Saeyoung and Saeran. They were really something else.

Caught up in your thoughts, you don’t notice Saeran speaking to you until he taps your thigh. You turn to look at him and then place your head on his shoulder. 

“Are you feeling okay? You haven’t said anything since we were in the Escape Room.” Saeran questions, slightly concerned.

You nuzzle into his neck and sighs softly against his skin, causing goosebumps to lie in its wake. “Yeah. I’m just tired.” you tell him, attempting to cuddle unto him and closing your eyes.

Saeran hums in understanding running his hands up and down your sides and you find yourself falling asleep.

You eventually stir when your source of heat leaves you, making you whine. Your forced to open your eyes blearily to look up at Saeran.

“Don't leave.” you pout sadly at Saeran figure and you see his expression soften.

“Baby, I'm not leaving you anywhere. Come on, let's get you to bed.” Saeran coaxes sweetly as you stumble to get up.

Saeran ends up piggybacking you all the way to your shared bed. He dumps you there and asks you to change.

“No~!” you whine like an incessant child. “You change me.” 

Saeran turns red. “You want me to undress you? MC...are you sure?” he asks not quite sure if you're in your right mind.

“Yes please!” you tell me eagerly Saeran is now convinced this was purely innocent.

You raise your arms above your head and Saeran takes off your shirt. He then helps you tug off your jeans and sets aside your dirty clothes in the laundry.

He searches through your closet for comfy clothes when he comes across one of his old shirts. Saeran can’t help but chuckle. He had been looking for this shirt for a while...so this was where it had disappeared to.

He helps you into his shirt before finding those soft plaid pyjama bottoms you loved so much. He pulls the duvet over MC’s sleeping form and smiles fondly. You looked so at peace in your sleep.

After quickly changing himself he slips beside you happily.

He’s so lucky to have you.

☆

A few days later Saeyoung’s whining to go out again.

“MC! Come on! You said, we’d do stuff right! Let’s do something!” Saeyoung whines from his computer bored out of his mind. The twins could go to their office in the Intelligence Unit whenever they so pleased. They could do most of their work at home as Saeyoung had all his equipment leftover from his time at the agency. 

You on the other hand had job that didn’t allow that freedom. Thanks to the co-op program you had done during University, you were immediately sent straight back to the law firm on probation. It was a crucial period but it was almost over you had less than a week left, and after that you could take vacation.

“Saeyoung, I’m at work! Please, go bother Saeran or something. I promise I just have this week left and we can do something. Anything you guys want.” you tell him exhaustedly. It’s like talking to a 5 year old, but you can’t help but smile. You’ve gotten pretty fond of him.

“Anything? Like even going to the beach with the entire RFA?” Saeyoung asks with a strange lilt to his voice.

 

‘Yeah, sure. Good luck getting everyone to agree though, Jaehee and Jumin are extremely busy.” you reply distractedly

You hear a groan in the background and then Saeyoung squeal. “Don’t worry MC, I’ll take care of it.”

You had no idea what that entailed, but right now you didn’t have the time to think about.

Later on when Saeran and Saeyoung had come to pick you up, they were whispering amongst themselves.

You quirk an eyebrow curiously, wanting to ask but thinking better of it you quietly take your place in the back seat.

You were starting to get used to this. The past week had given the three of you a semblance of routine. It was strange to think how quickly things have changed. And with the way both Saeran and Saeyoung were smiling right now there was no way you were ever going to regret any of it.

“Hey, MC have you checked the messenger lately?” Saeyoung asks mischievously. Huh, he was acting pretty strange all day. Saeran shoots him a glare. Yikes.

“Uh, no. Why did something happen?” you respond before pulling out your phone and turning on your data. Seems urgent.

Saeran groans. “You’ll see.”

You scroll up all the way to see the conversation. At first it looks like any plain old conversation. Saeyoung fooling around about one matter or another, a couple selfies from Zen, Jumin going on about the beauties of his cat, and then Jaehee complaining about it.

Then you see it. 

**707 (2:13 p.m):** So guys!! MC came up with this amazing idea!!  
**707 (2:13 p.m):** After everythings that happened, we should take a week off  
**707 (2:14 p.m):** To just bond together and create some good memories!!  
**707 (2:14 p.m):** So we were thinking of going to a beach together….the entire RFA  
**707 (2:15 p.m):** What do you think?? Fun, right?

**ZEN (2:16 p.m):** Packing my bags right now!!!

**Jaehee Kang (2:17 p.m):** It would be nice to take a break  
**Jaehee Kang (2:17 p.m):** We have yet to interact without something urgent happening…

**Jumin Han (2:19 p.m):** Hmm. Let us see. Saeran, would you be interested?

**ZEN (2:20 p.m):** Of course he would be!! His girlfriend suggested it!

**Jumin Han (2:21 p.m):** I do believe I asked Saeran.

**Saeran (2:22 p.m):** I think it would be nice.  
**Saeran (2:22 p.m):** Me and MC haven’t really had the chance to get to know you all  
**Saeran (2:23 p.m):** Outside of unfortunate circumstances. I’d like to get to know all of you.

**707 (2:24 p.m):** OOOOOH how heart warming~♡!

**Jaehee Kang (2:24 p.m):** We would also like to get to know the both of you as well!

**ZEN (2:25 p.m):** It’s getting all warm and fuzzy in here!

**Jumin Han (2:29 p.m):** Well.. I haven’t visited that summer resort in awhile.  
**Jumin Han (2:30 p.m):** Assistant Kang, schedule flights and reservations for all of us.

**Jaehee Kang (2:31 p.m):** Understood. ^^

**707 (2:33 p.m):** WOAH~! Did I read that correctly? All expenses paid!!

**ZEN (2:35 p.m):** Did I seriously just read that correctly?  
**ZEN (2:35 p.m):** Are my eyes not working??

**Jumin Han (2:36 p.m):** Perhaps you should see an optometrist. 

**Saeran (2:37 p.m):** Thank you, Jumin. You didn’t have to do this.

**707 (2:38 p.m):** Yeah, Jumin!! Thank you for doing this!

**Jaehee Kang (2:39 p.m):** Thank you, Mr. Han. This would be my first vacation in 2 years.

**ZEN (2:39 p.m):** Yah! Look at what you’ve done to Jaehee...but I suppose…  
**ZEN (2:39 p.m):** I’m supposed to thank you now aren’t I?  
**ZEN (2:40 p.m):** Thanks, Trust Fund Kid.

**_Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom_**

**Yoosung★ (2:41 p.m):** Hi, everyone~!

**Yoosung★ (2:42 p.m):** Huh? Why is everyone thanking Jumin?

You stare at the twins in shock. They stare at you back. A big smile is breaking out on Saeyoung’s face and it’s infectious. Even Saeran is grinning broadly. 

“Oh my God. I can’t believe you did that.” you squeal in shock, and you resist the urge to hug him while he’s driving. 

“I can’t either to be honest. I think it’s because he’s got a soft spot for Saeran.” Saeyoung chuckles happily, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

“He does not! Saeyoung stop saying weird things!” Saeran chasities, slightly annoyed but mostly pleased. 

“Saeran, let’s be honest. I think everyone’s got a soft spot for you.” you tell him fondly, giving his cheek a light peck. With help from Saeyoung, you had eventually learnt to minimize your PDA. This usually made Saeran a little whiny. You liked spoiling him.

So you often just ended up saving it for when you were at home. 

Saeran looks at you affectionately and takes your hand to press a feather-light kiss to your knuckles. 

“Actually, I think we all have a soft spot for you. After all, you are RFA’s princess.” Saeran says quietly before lacing his fingers with yours. 

You’re used to his greasy compliments and flirting but this kind of praise made your entire face red. You’re also a little surprised to see that Saeyoung wasn’t commenting on how gross Saeran was being. 

You make eye-contact with him through the rear-view mirror. He seems to get the message. 

“I hate to say this because it’s cheesy, but it’s true. He’s right, you’re literally the glue that holds the RFA together. If it weren’t for you...who knows where we’d be right now.” Saeyoung confesses. 

“I know where I’d be. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” Saeran whispers, sending shivers down your spine and butterflies in your stomach all at once. 

“I-It..I..It was all circumstance. I was just at the right place at the right time.” you try to tell them but Saeyoung only scoffs and Saeran only shakes his head. 

“Even if you say that, you’re the right person at the right place at the right time.” Saeran says like he’s just commenting on the weather.

You don’t have anything to say to that. A few moments of comfortable silence before you can’t help yourself from asking out of curiosity. 

“Do you guys know when we’re going? To the resort or beach or whatever?”

“Next week, just like we wanted!! Turns out Jumin’s been looking for a vacation for awhile now, so we’re going soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a bit of formatting trouble, but i'm trying to update as frequently as possible!!


	6. iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> those magical trips with friends that can only be fictional

You groan for the nth time this afternoon. As instructed by Jumin himself, that whole lot of you was expected to dress nicely to make up for the fees of the trip. Which was the least you could do, but his version of nicely while the average version was quite different.

So here you were trapped in this mall that sold everything overpriced, along side Jaehee. The boys had gone on their own, much to the charging of Saeran who didn’t like not being by your side in the slightest.

Somehow, Saeyoung had managed to convince him. On the condition that he could call you as frequently as he pleased. Which was every 5 minutes. You weren’t entirely surprised. 

You stared at the overpriced dress you were currently wearing. It was pretty summer dress, white with enlarged muted yellow lemons and green leaves all over. Halter straps were both comfortable and chic. It was lovely but you were pretty sure you could find a thrifted version of this but for cheaper.

“MC, Mr.Han just said he would be checking receipts on the groupchat.” Jaehee kindly informs from outside your stall. You had helped her chose a nice swimsuit. One she definitely wouldn’t have chosen on her own, as she had a tendency to dress more conservatively than she should.

In return, she vowed to help you as well. 

You groan as you eventually decide to go through with this dress. The material was nice against your skin, and you looked hot if you do say so yourself.

You tie the straps that go behind your neck in small bow and sooth out the dress.

You stare at yourself for a few seconds to just admire your appearance. 

“I think I’m done Jaehee!” you tell her, before opening the door to reveal what you had chosen.

Jaehee looks a little flustered, gawking at you for a moment before regaining her composure. Her face looks a little pink when she makes eye contact with you.

“U-um, MC you look very lovely in this one. I approve.” she says before snapping her gaze to anywhere but you.

You giggle before returning into the fitting room to where a swimsuit awaited you. This would be fun.

You had selected a few different styles, unsure how to approach this. You weren’t as modest as say Jaehee, but you weren’t fully confident to wear a bikini out there in the open. That was only for your eyes...and maybe Saeran’s one day.

The first swimsuit you had selected was the an all black one piece, that showed a bit of skin on the sides. There were criss cross straps along the sides, with more skin than material showing in that area. Other than that, it offered good support for your chest and fit well.

Adjusting the straps to the chest portion was the only struggle in putting it on, but other than that it felt pretty good. All it need now was the Jaehee stamp of approval. You could always trust Jaehee’s judgement.  
You step out, and call Jaehee’s name.

Jaehee’s eyes flickers over you frame before she frowns. Oh no, not a good sign.

“MC, I do believe you had told me something about liberating myself from the confines of the male gaze and wearing something that made you feel good and bold. Does such philosophy not apply to you?”

You groan. You try on multiple more all of which are rejected by Jaehee.

“Here, why don’t I go find something and then you try that on?” Jaehee suggests though it seems that even if you were to decline she would make you do it anyway.

While waiting for her you decide to call Saeran. Turn the tables a bit.

“MC! I missed you.” Saeran immediately tells you just after the first ring. Almost like he was waiting for you to call. Knowing him, he probably was.

“Saeran you literally called my like 7 minutes ago saying this exact same thing.” you tell him in a very fake exhausted tone, even to your ears.

“Am I not allowed to miss every second we don’t get to spend together?” Saeran replies, a lilt to his voice that suggests he’s playing along.

“Honestly, I miss you too.” you confess shyly, kind of embarrassed to be one of those couples entirely dependant on each other. At the same time you had no regrets, because you really did love being around him.

Nonetheless, you talk with him quietly over the course of a few minutes before you hear a quiet knock on the door.

You quickly said your goodbyes to Saeran before opening the door.

In Jaehee’s hand is a floral two piece swimsuit. It revealed a lot more skin than anything you had picked for yourself.

“Thanks Jaehee.” you gulp, before taking the swimsuit from her hands.

“It was nothing.” Jaehee replies before closing the door for you, I soft smile gracing her lips.

You had to admit that material of it was really nice, and it wasn’t too scandalous. 

The two piece had a navy blue background with flowers that were pink and white ombre petals. The top piece had a sweetheart neckline, that dropped a little.The bottom piece was like a skirt, which ended halfway mid thigh, flowy and soft. 

“Okay Jaehee, I’m done!” you tell her before taking a deep breath. You looked good. 

Opening the door and let Jaehee do her critique. 

“I think you should invest in this one MC.” she tells you in a very matter-of-fact tone.

You had to admit that the swimsuit suited you. There was no denying it.

“I...Yeah, you’re right. I agree.” 

☆

Suitcase in one hand, Saeran’s hand in the other the airport is busy with activity. Jumin in the front he shows his ID, and crowds part and the staff lead you all to the most boujee place you’ve ever been in.

The longue is stocked with wine and and caviar and items you can't even place the name to. You decide to not touch anything, it felt like a crime.

“We must wait for Assistant Kang and Zen. There seems to be an issue related to Zen’s fans causing some sort of ruckus. I’ll send some of my bodyguards immediately.” Jumin sighs, tightening his tie before quickly excusing himself. Leaving you, Saeran, Saeyoung and Yoosung to yourselves.

“It’s good to finally see you guys again!” Yoosung says cheerfully, giving the three of you hugs awkwardly.

You can’t help but smile at how precious Yoosung is. He’s like a puppy.

“It’s good to see you too! I’m glad everything worked out and we have the chance to do something like this…” you say in awe, unable to comprehend how far the lot of you has come.

Saeran nods solemnly, pressing is hand into yours. “Feels like a dream.”

The atmosphere changes a bit at that, and you feel a rush of gratitude. So many things could have gone wrong. You being too harsh with Ray, too submissive with Saeran.

Saeran could have rejected the RFA, and chosen to stay angry with his kidnapped brother.

The Prime Minister could have caught on early, or the public didn’t have to support the RFA.

You and Saeran would have had to go into hiding for revealing his secret.

Even if none of that hadn’t happened, finding Saeyoung could have been a longer and tricky-er process. It hadn’t been, and you were so thankful for that. You didn’t want anyone getting hurt anymore.

You snap out of your daze to find Saeyoung and Yoosung animatedly talking about the plans for the next 3 days,

“I can’t believe Jumin’s doing this! I never thought this was something we would do, but now that it’s actually happening I’m so excited! This is going to be great!” Yoosung chatters happily.

“We have MC to thank for that, Yoosung.” Jaehee’s voice filters through in the almost empty longue, Zen in toe both looking a bit flustered. 

“Indeed. I would love to go over how MC’s assisted us in many aspects but I would prefer if we made our flight on time.” Jumin interrupts as your face flushes as the praise.

☆

The flight had been booked exclusively with only the RFA on board. After all, you had the CEO of C&R, the newly beloved musical actor of Korea Zen, and the now ever famous illegitimate twin sons of the ex-Prime Minister on board.

Yoosung and Saeyoung chatted a mile a minute, with small quips from Saeran every now and then. 

Jaehee and Zen seemed to be in a very engaged conversation during the entire duration, something to do with acting opportunities on television.

Saeran and Jumin were having a grown-up conversation about politics and stocks and while you weren’t repulsed by those topics you hardly found it interesting enough to join in.

Instead you take in your surroundings, almost in awe of everyone around you. You felt so proud and happy to see all of them together like this. Like a makeshift family.

You couldn’t wait to make many memories together.

☆

“Wake up, MC. Baby, come on we’re here.” a soft voice murmurs, before you feel your body being manhandled. 

Knowing it’s Saeran you let yourself relax in his arms. You regulate your breathing peacefully in what you hope is a convincing act of sleep.

“Why are you doing this, you can take 10 more seconds to force her awake. You could even drop her. Why.” Saeyoung’s slightly annoyed voice make its way into your ears.

“Let him woo his girl as he pleases Saeyoung. She’ll appreciate it.” Zen comments from somewhere behind you and Saeran.

“I do appreciate him. A lot.” you say as you crack an eye open before jumping out of Saeran’s arms and whacking Saeyoung on the shoulder. 

“Ew! You were pretending to sleep and let him do that! Ugh, what.” Saeyoung complains.

The two of you continue to bicker all the way to security.

The van to the resort is the noisiest as Zen asks for a play by play of your romance of Saeran. There are a lot of plot holes and vague allusions to Saeran’s previous conditions but honestky for now you wanted to keep things light and happy.

You wanted this to happen to make new memories not letting cursed images of the past haunt you, at least for the time being. 

“Woah~! Saeran, you sure know how to seduce a girl. My respect for you has increased by a ten-fold.” Zen finally says once your throat goes dry from how much you’ve spoken in a short amount of time. 

“Me too! You really cooked for her and got her flowers and all that! Wow~!” Yoosung agrees and Jaehee’s expression seems to hint that she too agrees.

Saeran flushes and is unable to properly respond.

Cute.

☆  
The summer dress flares nicely in the billowing wind. Though you wanted to go to the beach as soon as possible it was a little too late for that.

Instead, the lot of you go into a restaurant together to go over the plans for the next three days.

Saeran has an arm wrapped around your waist, strangely a bit more protective than usual. You have a feeling it has something to do with Zen commenting that you looked pretty in this dress.

All the while you observe the way everyone behaves around each other. They’re a peculiar bunch. Saeyoung and Yoosung were by far the loudest, laughing obnoxiously together Zen not any less hyper with the three of them together. Saeran and Jumin had similar manners of speech, at least amongst the two of them. They preferred speaking to the point and matter-of-factly and you often found them deep in conversation talking quietly amongst themselves.

You and Jaehee were the drifters. Listening to both lanes of conversation and swerving whenever one peaked your interests more than the other.

You listen as Jaehee carefully informs the group of your sleeping arrangements and then the course of action for the next day.

You and Saeran will sleep together of course, no surprises. Yoosung calls dibs on Saeyoung which leaves everyone in a strange situation. Jumin will have a room of his own of course, but that leaves Zen and Jaehee together in a room...which would mean…

“I refuse to have my assistant sleep in the same room as Zen.” Jumin says, almost as stubborn as a child.

“What? Why not? She’s free to refuse you, she’s her own person!” Zen bickers back.

“I believe you’re the one who said quote ‘All men are beasts!’ “ Jumin retorts.

“Don’t quote me, you jerk!! “

Yoosung watches adeptly looking back and forth between the two as if the discourse were a ping pong match. 

At this point there voices were starting to rise, bit by bit. Not wanting any stares in your direction, you decide to intervene.

“Guys, chill a bit? Let’s not cause a fuss. Jumin, I understand your concern...kind of but Jaehee would have to room with a guy regardless...unless...unless I room with you. Would that make you feel better Jumin?” you ask, a little put off you couldn’t room with Saeran, but if it was for the greater good, sacrifices were to be made. 

“No!” Saeran says immediately retracing his arm from around your waist to cross his arms in disgust. 

Jaehee smiles at you shyly. “Thanks for suggesting that MC, but I couldn’t separate you and Saeran like that.”

Saeran relaxes at that and nods before quietly placing his arm back in its original position.

“No, I think it’s a good idea. Saeyoung could stay with Saeran, Yoosung with Zen, MC with Jaehee. It works quite nicely.” Jumin nods pleasantly.

Seeing Jumin agreeing with you, Saeran visibly deflates. He’s come to respect Jumin a lot, and with that kind of logic and reasoning he probably didn’t feel like arguing with him.

“Uh, I hate to say this because they can be really gross, but I don’t think Saeran can even sleep without her.” Saeyoung points out, causing Jumin to frown.

“Perhaps he could call her? I am sure Saeran and MC have and will spend a lot of time together. This might be a good chance for you and Saeran to bond together without MC.” Jumin reasons.

Saeyoung nods excitedly, and you don’t have the heart to change anyone’s mind.

Saeran gets clingier as the night progresses.

☆  
Sarean had somehow managed to convince Jumin to keep their room right next to yours with Jaehee.

He had held your hand tightly the entire night and was especially quiet. You could feel his gaze, but hadn’t commented in fear of causing a scene. Instead you wait until the conversation is intense enough to distract everyone else’s attention to talk to Saeran.

“Hey, is something wrong babe?” you ask softly, strands of hair falling in front of your face.

Saeran gently moves to tuck them behind your ear before responding.

“No..it’s just..Saeyoung’s kind of right y’know? I’m used to sleeping right next to you and I just...I already miss you and it hasn’t even happened yet.” he confides, not meeting your eyes.

You place your fingers underneath his chin to force him to look at you. You take the time to brush his hair and trail your fingers down his face until it stops at his jaw. 

“It’s only a few nights. Like Jumin said, you can call me and if it gets bad just send me a text and I’ll slip into bed right beside you, okay?” you promise, thumb brushing over his lower lip.

Saeran grasps your hand on his face, and closes his eyes for a moment before looking up to your eyes and sighing softly.

“Okay.”

You intertwine your fingers with his and bring his hand under the table before paying attention to the conversation taking place.

“There’s a farmer’s market we can visit in the morning, after that we can have brunch at this nice cafe nearby. We can check walk around the main plaza until evening when we can go visit the beach.” Jaehee explains.

It seems to be the agreed upon schedule. It was going to be a long day.  
☆

Saeran presses you into the door, kissing you furiously as if you wouldn’t see him for years. Though you appreciate the change of pace, and it’s undeniably enjoyable you understand what it implies.

You change it up a bit, slowly and languidly kissing him forcing him into your pace. His rhythm becomes less sloppy and frantic and more stable.

His fingers dig into your hips, and you feel dizzy at the lack of oxygen. 

You break away to place your face into the crook of his next, panting heavily against his collarbone. His fingers stroke up and down your spine sending shivers throughout your body.

“Well, that’s one way to say goodnight.” you finally say, breathlessly after a few seconds of trying to steady your heartbeat.

Saeran gives you a warm smile, making you a pile of goo at the sight of it. He’s truly ethereal.

“Goodnight, MC. Love you.” he murmurs into your hair, before moving away to head into his room.

You feel a sudden pang of guilt, wanting nothing more than to sleep beside him.

“Love you too, Saeran. Night.”

After showering and heading to bed, you get a call. You can’t help but smile. It’s Saeran, you already know.

To your surprise, it’s Saeyoung. This confuses you, but you pick up your phone anyway.

“Hello? Saeyoung?” you ask, perplexed.

“MC, please go to Saeran. He’s whining in his sleep about you and it’s driving me insane!” Saeyoung complains.

“No need to tell me twice!” you hang up quickly, checking on Jaehee only to realize she had fallen asleep. She wasn’t going to miss you.

You leave a quick note before heading to Saeran and Saeyoung’s room next door.

You knock and lo and behold Saeyoung ushers you into the room. Surely enough Saeran is whining in his sleep, muttering your name every so often.

He’s cocooned in blankets the pillow askew and his mouth twitching downwards. 

He looked sad, and there was no way you were going to have any more of that.

You slip in behind him, big spooning him for the first time in a while. Pulling him to your chest with your arms wrapped around his waist he almost instantly turns to face you and press his face into your neck.

You fall asleep just like that.

☆

The Farmer’s Market is haven for Yoosung and Saeran, who walk through the stalls with piqued interest and baskets in hand. Saeran drags you to stall after stall completely taken with the pretty fresh produce. 

The two of them rave on about the magic of organic fruit, and are immersed in their element. 

Jaehee takes pictures of Zen as he poses around the Granny Smith apples, setting of a nice contrast with his red eyes.

Saeyoung and Jumin seem lost though a little interested. They enjoy the atmosphere in silence as if brought into an alien world. For the two of them it probably was. 

By the end of the little trip, Saeran had managed to buy strawberries to make strawberry cheesecake tomorrow, You were excited at the prospect of baking with him. 

The cafe too was enjoyable. The atmosphere was a lot lighter compared to the dinner last night. It was relaxing to have the sunshine pour in from the large windows and light up their eyes.  
You sneak out your phone to take a quick candid of when the light hits the faces of Saeran, Zen and Jaehee the right way before sending it to the group chat for later.

Everyone seems more at ease around each other, everything felt lighthearted with all the events planned out. Even the pace of the activities planned wasn’t overly crowded. Everything felt so right in that moment you couldn’t even begin to describe it. 

Suddenly, day turned to almost evening and you were changing into your bathing suit towel wrapped around your waist.

Saeran stares for a few moments before looking away embarssed. He doesn’t talk to you at first, so you decide to just leave it as you gush at Jaehee and how good she looks in her swim suit.

Zen looks a little flustered talking to Jaehee, but the two set up the umbrella and towels together while Saeyoung and Yoosung rush into the water.

Yoosung is wearing ducky floaters and you find it absolutely adorable.

He flushes as you coo at him, he complains at your chiding.

“I’m not a kid, MC~!” he says, even though his pout says otherwise.

Saeyoung splashes him with water and Yoosung forgets all about it. 

Zen and Jaehee are now playing one-on-one volleyball both of them not particularly competitive but serious enough to keep score.

Jumin on the other hand seemed to enjoy lounging on his beach chair and watching the rest of you play around.

Eventually Saeran gets over himself and hugs you close to him. 

He’s wearing red swim trunks, his brother wearing a similar pair but in lime green. 

Your back his pressed against his shirtless chest and it’s a little more than you can handle.

You turn around to tell him off, but your eyes are glued to his shirtless torso and your unable to form words. Saeran shyly smiles, not shying away from his gaze but not flexing or seducing you or anything.

When you finally meet his eyes, both you and him are flushed red but it doesn’t feel bad at all. Just a bit awkward if anything.

“Wanna find seashells?” you ask finally after finding your voice.

Saeran’s bright smile is all you need in answer.

Holding his hand and walking along the beach wasn’t something you could have ever imagined. The two of you only take the shells that are up to your standards, collecting them in Saeran’s pockets.

You and Saeran walk into the waves a bit before running away when larger tides would pull the two of you into the water completely, It was childish fun, but boy you couldn't stop giggling.

At some point Zen had fallen asleep trying to tan and Saeyoung was burying him sand when you found them

You collect two seashells from Saeran and place them on where his chest would be, and trace shapes around the sand that Saeyoung had carefully placed on him.

By the time the two of you were done making your work, Zen looked like a mermaid. Snapping a few pictures you and Yoosung giggle at the masterpiece.

While Saeyoung and Yoosung run off to swim into the ocean, you, Saeran and Jaehee build sandcastles with little pieces of seaweed and seashells.

Zen awakes, a little terrified at first and then furious. But when you take the blame (and a thankful looking Saeyoung), Zen’s anger disappitates and he simply shakes his head fondly before telling you lightly to never do that again.

When the sun starts to set, everyone’s dried off and awake all surrounded in blankets or towels huddled close underneath their umbrella.

Watching the sunset with Saeran laying in your lap, and Yoosung’s head resting on your shoulder you cannot think of a moment more serene and beautiful.

“I love you guys.” you tell them, turning your head to gauge the reactions. They’re all smiling and they don’t have to say it back for you to know they think the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rushed the end bc i havn't posted in a week :(( sorry about that  
> i was volunteering at a summer camp + summer school = no free time to write  
> i'll get back to it but this unbeta'd pls forgive all mistakes are mine


	7. chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang goes camping (- jumin bc he's too bougie for that)  
> kinda short chapter

Saeran was kind of tired from the long day. He was physically and mentally spent. He wasn’t completely used to social interaction to this level and it kind of exhausted him.

Emotionally...well that was the aspect that kept him going. He had stalked the RFA from afar for so long interacting with them had been an entirely foreign concept.

Now here he was drinking a coffee with Zen, at eight in the morning.

Even more strange was that it was actually enjoyable.

He liked chatting with Jaehee, and playing games with Yoosung. Listening to Jumin and Zen bickering had become so natural to hear in the background he sometimes almost found them entertaining.

Saeyoung was well Saeyoung.

And MC...his MC was everything that held him together. 

Waking up the previous morning with her in his arms was always an excellent start to the day. Even more so because he hadn’t fallen asleep with her there, so it was a welcome surprise.

Though he had not gotten to be with her as much as he thought originally...it was well worth it.

That evening had felt like a dream. Holding hands with her searching for seashells in the sand, running away from tides. Making sandcastles. Watching the sunset on the beach accompanied with a little picnic on the beach with the rest of the RFA.

It was like some sort of magical story he never thought he’d be the protagonist of.

The wonderful people, the gorgeous setting and the best love interest he could ever ask for. 

MC was gorgeous. That was made most apparent yesterday, first in her summer dress. She was a modern day princess, with the sun shining brilliantly on her face a light only her smile could rival. Her hair a halo around her face, her eyes sparkling with mirth always.

Then..then, her swimsuit. Just the thought of it made his cheeks burn. Her collarbones, her arms. Her thighs and calves down to her toes there was not a single part of her that was not beautiful in his eyes. Even if she didn’t think so.

It was to the point where Saeran was scared to touch her, her soft skin and smiling face. For awhile he felt like he couldn’t dare approach her.

Yet, he longed to hold her hand again and press his lips against her cheeks. He wanted to be near her, hold her, be with her. He could not resist.

Saeran was glad he didn’t.

The day had been packed, but looking back it felt so short.

He supposed today would be like that too.

Currently seated in the “Free Breakfast” area of the resort, he, Zen, Yoosung and Saeyoung were waiting for Jaehee and MC to arrive from their room. They had gone for a hike together early in the morning and had to shower quickly before joining the rest of them.

“Wah~! I seriously admire them. How could they go hiking so early in the morning?” Yoosung wonders, mouth dripping with milk.

“Ah, you’re such a baby! Look at what a mess you’re making!” Zen chasties, taking a napkin and dabbing Yoosung’s chin.

Saeyoung chuckles. “Actor Zen, the mother hen~!”

Zen rolls his eyes and checks on Yoosung once again before speaking. “I wanted to go too~!But we went to bed so late last night, and I need my sleep.”

“Zen, you sound like an old man.” Yoosung notifies him matter-of-factly, still eating his Fruit Loops.

“I’m very _kindly_ taking care of you, and this is the thanks I get?! Besides, I need my beauty sleep, you wouldn’t understand!” Zen barks, ego-wounded by the hit on his age. He opens his mouth as if to say something more when suddenly-

“Good morning boys~!” MC greets, smile stretching across her face, arms open for a hug.

Strangely enough, it’s Saeyoung who reacts first running for a hug and nearly knocking her down in the process. 

“MC! We missed you guys! How was it? Did you guys see anything cool? You’re not too tired right? If you are, just say the word and we’ll take you back straight to your roo-” Saeyoung chatters a mile a minutes after releasing MC from his grip.

“Saeyoung, maybe you wanna slow down? MC looks fine, but if you keep on talking like that she’s going to get a headache and just leave.” Zen chuckles, getting up to give MC a hug of his own.

MC’s wearing high waisted denim shorts, and her white button down shirt is unbuttoned at the bottom to be tied into a little bow. A pair of tinted glasses a top of her head and converse on her feet, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

Pretty from head to toe.

Saeran decides to back hug her while Yoosung is busy distracting her with his incessant chatter.  
“Honey, did you forget about me~?” he teases gently into her ear. She startles, turning in his hold, eyes wide.

“Of course not! Morning love.” MC smiles, biting her bottom lip. Saeran uses his thumb to ease the bottom lip out of her teeth before pressing a quick kiss to her mouth.

MC does not allow that. Instead she tugs at his shirt and prolongs the kiss into a longer, lingering kiss, throwing away their four days without PDA.

Saeran wasn’t complaining. “Good morning to you too.”

She moves away quickly enough that Saeyoung doesn’t comment and instead leans her head onto his shoulder. 

“I missed you.” MC pouts, her lips still red and glossy.

“You saw him _yesterday_ , why are you guys like this.” Yoosung groans, covering his eyes like a little kid. 

“Finally! Someone who gets it!” Saeyoung grins giving Yoosung a high-five.

“Oh, come on Yoosung. You’re a cheesy romantic at heart. You would be like that if _you_ had a girlfriend.” Zen notes, defending them.

“While I agree with Zen, I do understand where Yoosung is coming from. For those of us without a significant other it is difficult for us to understand the desire to constantly be around someone.” Jaehee explains, making her entrance. 

“Morning Jaehee! Okay, looks like we’re all here! Jumin said he could only join us tomorrow morning, right?” Saeyoung, asks bouncing up and down in excitement.

Jaehee nodded thoughtfully before responding. “Yes, that would be correct. As today’s activity isn’t quite up to Mr. Han’s standards he’ll only be joining us later.”

Zen rolled his eyes at that. “Tch, of course he’d say that about any fun commoner idea of fun. What could we be possibly doing to not even merit his holy presence?”

MC beams at him, gesturing to her bag. “We’re going camping! Jumin said something about how he isn’t cut out for these kind of things.” she says happily, mouth quirked into a soft grin.

“Well nobody’s surprised there. Should we pack some things and meet back here?” Saeyoung suggests, shifting excitedly from foot to foot in anticipation.

“Not here, the front lobby. The van taking us to our camping area will stop at the front entrance at 9:00 A.M sharp. We must ready by then, but I assume it should be quick as you can all pack lightly. We’ll be back here tomorrow in any case, so only bring the bare necessities.” Jaehee explains, fingers practically itching for a clipboard.

Everyone nodded in acceptance to the plan, before Yoosung gasped dramatically. “Wait, that’s in half an hour!”

Jaehee smiled. “You better get a move on, then.”

Both Yoosung and Saeyoung dash out of the room before anyone else can blink.

“Half an hour is plenty of time! What are those two running like that for?” Zen asks, shaking his head amusedly before following them in a more sedate pace.

Saeran snorts at their behaviour before taking MC’s hand and nodding his head in Jaehee’s direction before heading up to their rooms.

★

By the time they actually leave the hotel it is 10:15 and Jaehee is fuming at a completely guiltless Saeyoung. 

“Jumin wouldn’t let me borrow Elly~! Can you believe that guy??”

“Thank God, I’d rather not a hack a lung cramped inside a tent with that furball.”

“Of course we couldn’t let such a travesty happen! Yet, _another_ reason you shouldn’t have wasted our time like that. We’re an hour and a half behind schedule!” Jaehee ranted, sending Saeyoung a sharp look.

 

 

 

“Welcome to the RFA.” Yoosung whispered to a giggling MC beside him. Even Saeran couldn’t suppress a smile at that. The three of them cramped at the back of the van were the only one’s not involved in the current discourse, as it usually was.

“Ah, Yoosung watch this!” MC whispered back, a slight glint in her eye.

“Jaehee! It’s okay don’t worry! Even if we’re a little late, it’s more about spending time with each other don’t you think~?” MC asks innocently, eyes big and cute.

Jaehee opens her mouth to say something but then closes her mouth as if to swallow down whatever retort had naturally formulated in her head. 

Nobody had found a way to say no to MC.

Saeyoung cheered happily.

 

★

By the time they had reached the destination it was already lunch time.

Yoosung and MC were immediately put to work with the barbecue, in charge of the meals for the day. The two were totally in their element, marinating the meat, starting the fire. They seemed to have it all under control.

The same could not be said for the other group. Saeyoung, Saeran and Zen were given the task of building the tents. For Saeyoung, who had much experience with a variety of different activities this was no problem.

For Saeran and Zen this was a bit more difficult.

Saeran up until recently had not even been out that much, so this process was more than a little new to him. Despite that, he was used to unrealistic expectations and bare-minimum instructions and was able to catch on pretty quickly.

As for Zen...well…

“Saeyoung where does this pipe, stick thing so?”

“Saeran how do you open this?”

 

“Jaehee, are you _sure_ these are the instructions to this thing?”

In the end, it was decided that Zen would be made for campfire duty.

The day was spent walking through the woods, canoeing and generally taking in each other’s presence.

And at the end of the day, once everyone gathered together for s’mores and the warmth of the campfire Zen brought out his guitar. Then he began to play.

His voice had a nice cadence, the low timbre of it was comforting like a blanket you could melt into. His voice carried through the trees and into the night sky.

First there was Zen, musical actor extraordinaire. Saeran remembered seeing him as a cocky self-absorbed narcissist back in the day when he was still Rika’s slave. He remembered being jealous over how Rika used to fawn over him, his supposed good looks and talent.

Yet, now seeing him in person Saeran would have had to be both blind and deaf to not revel in Zen’s presence

While the man was admittedly cocky, he was still tender-hearted kind if a bit eccentric.

Saeran looked around, at Yoosung who was bright and cheerful in his youth. Sometimes, Saeran could see his younger self reflected in his eyes. A little sensitive, a little naive but with a heart made of gold. His loyalty was fierce.

Then there was Jaehee. A bit of a curve ball in an otherwise male-dominated group. At first it was a little difficult to understand her. She had professional manner of speech that at first made it easy for Saeran to communicate with her. However, just because it was easy to talk to her didn’t mean it was easy to know her.

Despite, the wall of awkwardness that had separated the two slowly but surely the slight tension diffused. Deep down, Jaehee is just a woman who is constantly trying to do her best for everyone around her. She is someone genuine who will go above and beyond in any challenge that came her way.

Then there was Jumin. He too was a man that seemed easier for Saeran to speak to just because of his attitude. Straight to the point, but polite. Pleasant. Underneath that was man who longed for something he could not name. He had a very rational and sound way about going about the motions of life, but it seemed like he longed for something else…

 

Finally there was Saeyoung and MC.

Saeyoung, his one and only brother. His knight and shining armour, his hero who had suddenly abandoned him. Only for him to realize, years and years later he had never given up on him. Not really. Though Saeran could not always stand him, he knew in heart that he loved his brother. His brother who constantly went out of his way for him.

He was only happy to return the favour of playing hero.

And MC. MC who was the light at the end of a very long very haunting tunnel. Who suffered so much _because of him_.

Saeran would never forgive himself completely for it.

MC was kind in a way that outshone all else. Sweet, well-tempered, sympathetic and supportive. Empathetic to a degree that Saeran could honestly not fathom but was hopelessly in love with.

Saeran loved her for quiet strength, neither aggressive nor submissive. Someone sweet enough to make him feel loved every second of the day but not naive enough to dismiss the faults in him.

Most of all, Saeran loved her for a stubborn love. Her desire to see all those she cared about around her to be happy and feel loved. Saeran loved her best for that sincere heart of her’s.

It is these people that were his family now. Not his abusive mother nor his criminal father. This family was the one he chose.

It was difficult to believe that after all these years that he had suffered first under the hand of his mother than Rika, that he could even lead a life like this.

But now, sitting under the stars with his girlfriend’s hand in his, an arm slung around his brother and singing campfire songs with his friends Saeran looked up at the stars and laughed. It was a hearty sound, not one he could ever clearly recall making before but now that spilled from his lips it felt more natural than breathing.

Yes, here underneath the stars with his friends surrounded by the warm glow of a campfire and good company Saeran could finally allow himself to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter with basically meaningless fluff,, from here on things are gonna be a bit different

**Author's Note:**

> aight it's my first chaptered fic that ain't just a series of oneshots. don't expect too much but i hope you enjoy :))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (i kinda want to try writing smut at some point,,not anytime soon dw)


End file.
